Les Coeurs de Glace
by Osekkai
Summary: "Ignorer ses sentiments, ne pas les ressentir. Ne pas les laisser voir, ne pas les laisser nous affecter. Se contrôler, quelque soit la situation. Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas se mettre en colère, ne pas... Jusqu'à ce que la glace ne se fissure et ne finisse par se briser." - YAOI NaruSasu / Remake de "La Reine des Neiges", enfin presque / Raiting M justifié.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et vi, me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfic alors que j'en ai tant de déjà commencé... Mais j'ai tellement adoré le nouveau disney que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! C'est devenu mon deuxième film d'animation préféré (après le Roi Lion, évidemment) et c'est pourquoi, dés le début, j'ai eu très envie de l'adapter à la sauce NaruSasu ! Ce sera ma première vraie fanfiction sur ce fandom (je ne compte pas l'OS, je l'ai écris en une demi-heure) et j'ai toujours rêvé de trouver une idée un tant soit peu valable... Bon, peut-être que cela ne l'est pas, hein ? ^^' j'ai lu de tellement bonnes fictions sur le couple NaruSasu ou SasuNaru (j'aime les deux !) et du coup, ce n'est pas évident de se lancer et d'arriver à se démarquer, il y en a tellement beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup (éwè)... Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! **

**Pour ce qui suive "La première fois", il faut que j'ai le courage de poster la suite et aussi de l'écrire, cette suite ! Mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances alors ça traine... Bon, évidemment, pour poster ce prologue, je traîne pas, hein ? Mais c'est normal, c'est l'excitation de faire découvrir un petit truc nouveau ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussis à m'améliorer, j'ai plutôt l'impression de régresser : je cherche mes mots, je ne sais plus comment tourner mes phrases... Mais l'écriture est une vraie passion pour moi, je veux la partager !**

**Pour le Rating, je mets M par défaut ! Pour l'instant, rien de bien méchant de prévu mais... On ne sait jamais, héhé !**

**Pour les couples, c't'évidement, non ? Hm ?**

**Evidemment, évidemment, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto, le film "La reine des neiges" est à disney et l'histoire originelle est à Hans Andersen ! Voila, voila ! Et pitètre que les personnages seront OOC, c'est très probable, même, j'verrais bien...**

**Cependant, après avoir bien avancé dans la rédaction de ce petit prologue, je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un avait eu l'idée avant moi (sniff). ce n'est pas du tout un plagiat, je tiens à le signaler ! C'est juste que les grands esprits se rencontre !Et je tenais vraiment à le poster... Alors voilà la chose ! Mais je ne vais pas totalement suivre le scénario original, vous allez le voir en lisant alors... J'espère que cela vous plaira et... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine dans la citadelle de Konoha. Seuls les plus courageux pêcheurs et commerçants se levaient tout juste pour aller travailler ou mettre en place leur petits stands qui constituaient le marché. Les oiseaux, perchés sur les masures des maisons ou agglutinés dans les nombreux clochers, sommeillaient encore, tout comme un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, confortablement couché sous un épais édredon, bien au chaud et à l'abri de la lumière faiblarde qui pointait par les hautes fenêtres de sa chambre. Sa chambre se trouvait dans la plus haute tour du château, habité par le roi et la reine, Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, et leur deux enfants. Le petit endormi était l'aîné, Itachi, et il avait un petit frère de cinq ans plus jeune qui dormait dans le lit voisin. Mais le second lit était vide. Le plus jeune, réveillé par la lumière et débordant déjà d'énergie, monta difficilement sur le lit, un peu plus haut que le sien, de son grand frère et rampa sur la couette jusqu'à être à cheval sur l'autre garçon. Il observa Itachi de ses grand yeux noirs et voyant que sa présence sur son corps n'avait pas suffit à le réveiller, il chuchota :

_ 'Tachi ? … 'Tachi ? »

Il sautilla sur lui-même, secouant son aîné qui se mit à grogner. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement des yeux aussi noirs que les siens et fronça les sourcils.

« Retourne te coucher, Sasuke... »

Il étouffa un bâillement et enfouit le visage dans son oreiller.

« Aller, 'Tachi ! Viens jouer avec moi ! » Supplia le petit en bondissant de plus belle.

Le dit « Tachi » grogna plus fort et le poussa en dehors de son lit avant de tirer sa couverture sur la tête. Sasuke atterrit lourdement sur les fesses et fit la moue. Il se remit sur ses petites jambes et courut jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit, là où semblait se trouver la tête de son aîné. Il se mordilla la lèvre et releva un bout de la couverture. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres pouponnes quand il aperçut dans la pénombre une mèche noire et il s'approcha pour chuchoter :

_... Tachi, tu peux faire un tour de magie, si'te plaît ? »

Désormais parfaitement réveillé, Itachi sourit à son tour et rejeta sa couverture pour se lever, à la grande joie de Sasuke. Le plus petit courut à son armoire et enfila sur ses pieds nus une paire de bottes en daim, rembourrées de fourrures à l'intérieure, avant de suivre son frère dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à la salle du trône encore vide à cette heure.

Itachi referma la lourde porte en chêne derrière eux alors que Sasuke sautait partout d'impatience.

« Un tour de magie ! Un tour de magie ! » S'exclamait-il en lui tournant autour.

Itachi s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et mit ses mains en coupe. Le petit brun se figea et se pencha au dessus de ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts. De fines arabesques blanches s'élevèrent lentement de ses paumes. Itachi leva un peu plus les mains et écarta les doigts. Les volutes vinrent s'entourer autour de chacun de ses doigts avant de se rejoindre pour former un gros flocon de neige de la taille d'une pomme, flottant lentement entre ses petites mains.

« Waaah... » Souffla Sasuke.

Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre brillaient sous la magie qui s'effectuait sous son regard. Ses billes obsidiennes scintillaient, pétillaient même et Itachi ne se lassait pas de voir ce spectacle. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il lança le flocon le plus haut possible. Ce dernier explosa avant d'enchaîner sa chute et la neige se mit à tomber dans toute la salle. Sasuke hurla de joie et se mit derechef à courir partout en riant. Il ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce et tira la langue. Il ricana davantage quand plusieurs petits cotons gelés se déposèrent sur son visage et son muscle lingual. Puis il se retourna vers son grand frère. Son regard gourmand et quémandeur amusa tendrement Itachi et il releva un peu sa longue chemise de nuit blanche et frappa de son pied nu sur le carrelage de marbre. Le sol se recouvrit rapidement de glace et la salle se transforma en patinoire. Sasuke écarta les bras pour garder l'équilibre et rit de nouveau, se déplaçant malgré lui sur le sol glissant. Itachi, insensible à la brûlure du gel sur le sol, marcha jusqu'à lui et le poussa sur plusieurs mètres. Quand il le lâcha, Sasuke continua sa course et atterrit la tête la première dans une butte de neige nouvellement apparue. Il se redressa rapidement, s'ébrouant tout en tremblant. Il lança un regard de reproche à son aîné plus qu'amusé. Puis un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage aux joues roses et rondes et il monta en haut de la butte. Il lança au grand brun un regard de défi et bondit dans les aires, aussi haut que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient. Itachi rit et d'un mouvement de poignet, fit apparaître une seconde colline où put atterrir sans mal le petit garçon.

« Encore! » Cria Sasuke en sautant de nouveau.

Itachi recommença et le manège continua ainsi tandis que les buttes de neige grandissaient, tout comme la vitesse de Sasuke. L'aîné commençait à avoir des difficultés à suivre.

« Sasuke, moins vite...  
_Attrape moi ! »

Malheureusement, Itachi glissa sur le bord de sa chemise de nuit trop longue et bascula en arrière. Il vit avec horreur son petit frère chuter dans le vide et tendit la main en vain vers lui en hurlant son prénom. Cependant, la peur libéra un jet de glace de sa paume et celui-la frappa son frère à la tête. Un cri de douleur secoua Sasuke avant qu'il ne tombe pour de bon, projeté plus loin par l'attaque gelée. Itachi le regarda rouler au sol, inconscient, et se releva tant bien que mal pour courir jusqu'à lui. Il haleta de surprise en voyant sa peau délicate et rosée blanchir à vue d'œil. Des cristaux de glace recouvrirent ses tempes et ses cils et les fines mèches brunes qui recouvraient son front portaient désormais de fins petits flocons de neige. Il enlaça l'enfant tremblant de froid entre ses bras et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« M-Maman ! Papa ! » Hurla-t-il.

Sa voix ne lui avait jamais parue si misérable, si pleurnicharde pendant qu'elle résonnait dans le grand hall et se répercutait sur les voûtes. Voûtes où poussaient désormais des stalactites. Il serra son frère entre ses bras crispés et murmura à son oreille gelée :

« Ça va aller, Sasuke... Je suis désolé... Ça va aller... » Répétait-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Le gel recouvrit la neige, grimpa sur les murs, les plafonds. La neige tombante s'intensifia et s'anima d'un vent claquant. Itachi entendit qu'on enfonçait la porte, la glace obstruant les gonds et la poignet.

« Sasuke ! » Cria sa mère en courant vers eux.

Itachi releva le visage vers eux, il serrait toujours son petit frère contre son cœur. Mikoto était suivit de son mari, tout juste lavés, et elle s'agenouilla près d'eux, lui arrachant le garçon des bras.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait, Itachi ? Gronda son paternel en aidant sa femme à se relever, les bras chargés du corps sans vie du cadet de la famille.  
_J-Je... C'était un accident...  
_Encore heureux ! Scanda-t-il en levant la main pour le frapper.  
_Fugaku ! S'écria la femme. Il est gelé, il faut le sauver ! »

Le roi tourna la tête vers elle et regarda son jeune fils, horrifié.

« Je sais où nous devons l'emmener... » Dit-il après avoir repris son calme.

Il quitta la salle du trône et ordonna à un de ses serviteurs de sceller deux chevaux. La reine prit la main d'Itachi et le suivit, le second enfant toujours dans les bras. L'aîné écarquilla les yeux quand le gant de sa mère se recouvrit de glace, tout comme le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il le foulait. Il échangea un regard perdu avec sa génitrice mais elle lui fit un petit sourire afin de le rassurer.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les quatre dehors, chaque parent sur un cheval. Mikoto portait toujours Sasuke et Fugaku avait attrapé Itachi pour le faire s'asseoir derrière lui. Il retira sa cape et la jeta à sa femme qui enroula le corps frêle du benjamin de la famille. Accroché au dos de son père, Itachi le fixait avec désespoir, une boule énorme dans la ventre et un étau autour de la gorge. C'était son petit frère, jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire de mal. Il voulait seulement lui faire plaisir et seulement avoir à le protéger. Il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Le garçon ne vit à peine la citadelle s'éloigner et les arbres apparaître en grand nombre. Il ne vit pas non plus le trajet dans la forêt, ni le regard inquiet que s'échangèrent ses parents, emmenant leur chevaux au galop. Bientôt, le soleil fut à peine visible sous la frondaison des arbres. La forêt était épaisse et la progression devint difficile. Puis ils stoppèrent les chevaux devant une petite maison en bois, encastrée entre plusieurs arbres au tronc épais. Itachi se pencha sur le côté, curieux. Le roi et la reine descendirent de leur chevaux, le premier aidant l'autre à cause de son précieux chargement. Itachi sauta de lui même à bas du cheval et les suivit sur le perron de la maisonnette. Son père tambourina sur la porte, ordonnant d'ouvrir. Au manque de réponse, Mikoto posa une main agité sur son poing et dit d'une voix tremblante mais forte :

_Je vous en prie ! C'est notre fils... »

Un silence suivit puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un homme au long, très long, cheveux blancs et hirsutes. Des peintures tribales rouges étaient dessinées sur son visage et Itachi se cacha derrière les jambes de son père. Ils étaient chez les trois sorciers de la forêt. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une légende que ses parents racontaient pour leur faire peur à son frère et lui mais...

« Mon roi ? Interrogea le vieil homme.  
_S'il vous plaît, aidez nous... »

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus pour laisser voir une jeune femme blonde à la forte poitrine. Elle poussa l'autre et les laissa entrer. Itachi hésita un peu, la pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par un feu de cheminée. Un troisième homme était assis à l'opposé, portant de long cheveux noir soyeux. Il lui fit peur par son immobilité et le garçon courut rejoindre le giron de sa maman. La femme blond prit tendrement le petit corps de Sasuke et l'allongea devant le feu crépitant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant une main manucurée sur son front.

Fugaku lança un regard de reproche à Itachi. La femme étrangère suivit son regard et l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'agenouilla près du petit garçon, tendant la main.

« Je ne voulais pas..., se défendit piteusement Itachi en lui donnant sa main.  
_Depuis quand a-t-il ces pouvoirs ? » S'enquit l'homme en observant la glace qui s'accrochait à sa manche.

Il observait méticuleusement sa paume carré et ses doigts encore fins.

« Il les a obtenu très jeune. Cependant, il est le premier dans notre famille. Nous autres, Uchiha, maîtrisons le feu. Et non la glace. » Expliqua Fugaku avec dédain.

Itachi baissa les yeux. Il était bien conscient de détonner dans sa famille mais Sasuke, son cher petit frère, était trop jeune encore pour comprendre cela. Pour lui, ce n'était que de la magie que lui seul pouvait maîtriser. Ils ne côtoyaient pas les autres familles constituant la noblesse et les paysans ne maîtrisaient aucun pouvoir. Le feu était l'élément phare de sa famille à lui. Mais il était différent, bien que précoce à ce niveau-là... La force du feu ne s'éveillait que vers la majorité, quand l'individu était capable de maîtriser ses émotions.

« Je vois, marmonna le vieil homme. Tu pense pouvoir le soigner, Tsunade ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et elle soupira.

« Vous avez de la chance, seulement sa tête a été touchée. Si cela avait été le cœur, cela aurai pu être beaucoup plus grave... »

Sa main survola le visage du petit et une effluve blanche s'échappa de ses lèvres et de son nez. La neige et les petits cristaux de glace fondirent sur sa peau mais cette dernière ne retrouva pas les douces couleurs pastels qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle resta blanche et délicate, comme de la porcelaine.

« Voilà. Je vous conseille d'éloigner toute forme de magie et de l'en préserver le plus longtemps possible.  
_Pourquoi donc ? Insista Mikoto en reprenant doucement Sasuke dans ses bras.  
_Itachi, reprit le vieil homme. Ta magie est puissante et demande un contrôle constant de ses émotions... Mais tes pouvoirs ne cesseront de croître et ton plus grand ennemi sera ta peur...Tu n'auras de cesse d'exercer une emprise sur ton cœur. »

Itachi le dévisageait, déglutissant. Les battements dans sa poitrine s'accélérèrent et il acquiesça, écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait l'homme.

« Mikoto, je dois te parler. » Ordonna sèchement le roi en sortant.

La femme brune le regarda sans comprendre et confia de nouveau Sasuke à Tsunade avant de le suivre.

« Itachi, écoute moi, c'est très important, continua l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il faut que tu apprennes... »

L'aîné Uchiha l'écouta, son regard posé sur Sasuke. Il savait qu'il contrôlait mieux ses pouvoirs quand il était calme. Quand il était excité, impatient, ailleurs ou même encore confus, il arrivait de petits accidents. Un serviteur qui glisse, un vase de brisé, la literie fichue... Mais jamais il n'avait blessé réellement quelqu'un... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit son propre frère ?

Des voix s'élevèrent dehors. Itachi tendit l'oreille et reconnut sa mère qui semblait indignée.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! C'est notre fils !  
_Et il est dangereux pour notre deuxième enfant. Nous avons eu de la chance cette fois-ci. »

Là, il s'agissait de son père.

« Mikoto, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Sasuke.  
_Mais... On ne peut pas faire ça...  
_Bien sur que si. Il comprendra et il l'acceptera pour protéger son petit frère.  
_Je t'en pris, Fugaku...  
_Ne discute pas. C'est décidé. »

Le ton baissa et les deux adultes revinrent. Le roi prit aussitôt la parole :

_Merci de nous avoir aidé. Je vous dois une faveur et je vous rembourserais de quelque manière que ce soit.  
_Nous ne désirons rien, votre majesté, répondit humblement Tsunade. Prenez simplement soin de votre famille.  
_Je n'y manquerais pas. Itachi, nous rentrons. »

Il prit la direction de la sortie pour la seconde fois. Le grand brun attendit que Sasuke soit bien installé dans les bras de sa mère pour le suivre. Une fois assis derrière son père, il jeta un dernier regard à la maison. Tsunade lui sourit puis referma la porte.

Les chevaux se mirent en route et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Itachi, rasséréné, se permit d'observer les arches feuillues et les ombres au sol. Puis, bien après qu'il eut perdu tout repère, le cheval de son père, et donc le sien, se stoppa. Mikoto les dépassa au galop et Itachi entraperçut ses joues inondées de larmes mais elle restait silencieuse. Bientôt, il ne la vit plus à cause de la forêt trop dense et il releva alors la tête vers son père. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, le regard fixé au loin.

« Père ? S'enquit respectueusement le garçon, inquiet de son immobilité.  
_Descend. »

Il se figea et balbutia un faible « quoi ? ».

« Descend de ce cheval, Itachi. »

Désorienté, l'enfant se laissa glisser au sol et recula de quelques pas, fuyant les quelques graviers au sol et craignant les sabots du cheval.

« Tu es devenu un danger pour ton frère et ta famille, Itachi, murmura le roi, sans bouger, sans une once de vie dans la voix.  
_J-je sais... je ferais des efforts...  
_J'ai toujours été fier de toi, de tes talents. Mais cela ne peut plus durer. Tu te dois de t'éloigner du château et même de la ville, dit-il calmement, trop calmement.  
_... Qu-quoi ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du petit garçon.

« Reste dans la montagne, mon fils. Là où tu ne pourra blesser personne.  
_... non...  
_Pardon ?  
_Non ! » Hurla Itachi.

Fugaku tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le dévisagea d'un regard froid.

« Tu préfère remettre la vie de ton frère en péril ? Tu veux lui geler le cœur et le tuer ? »

Itachi ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait. D'un coup de talon, le roi fit avancer son cheval et le garçon le suivit par réflexe.

« Père, je vous en pris... Pitié... »

Fugaku mit son cheval au trot mais le garçon continuait de le suivre.

« Ne me laissez pas là ! Je suis tellement désolé !» Cria l'enfant.

Il courait désormais. Les branches basses déchiraient sa chemise et griffaient ses jambes mises à nues, ses pieds s'écorchaient sur les crevasses au sol. Le cheval se mit au galop.

« Ne me laisse pas... Ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Fugaku ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus entendre les supplications de son enfant. Sa voix s'éloigna, ses petites jambes trop faible pour tenir la distance.

« Papa ! » Hurlant Itachi une dernière fois, avant de trébucher et de disparaître pour de bon dans la forêt.

Fugaku cavala jusqu'à apercevoir sa reine. Elle l'attendait aux portes de la citadelle, Sasuke toujours endormi dans les bras.

« Qu'allons nous lui dire ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, regardant le petit bambin.  
_La vérité. Itachi est partit pour ne plus lui faire de mal.  
_Ce n'est pas la vérité..., souffla la jeune femme avec une envie de vomir.  
_Ce le sera. Et en attendant, nous fermerons les portes du château, au cas où il arriverait à revenir... »

Mikoto lança un regard désespéré vers la forêt qui s'étendait sur des lieues et des lieues, jusqu'aux montagnes au nord. Son cœur s'était brisé ce matin là et une partie d'elle-même avait disparue.

* * *

**Aaaalors ? (owo) Vous me détestez ? Vous me maudissez ? C'est si nul que ça ?**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! Bisous bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un premier chapitre ! Le plan général de cette fiction est terminé mais qui sait, il peut peut-être encore changé ! Dans tout les cas, je sais où je vais et où je veux arriver, alors on sera bien loin du Disney d'origine (à peu de chose près). Je tiens cependant à préciser que désormais, le rating M sera bel et bien justifier car nous sommes au Moyen-Age et à cet époque, on ne faisait pas dans la dentelle ! (owo) Il y aura surement dans les prochains chapitres des Lemons et du sang (parce que finalement, j'aime bien que ça se bastonne bien comme il faut !) donc mes petites âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous. **

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, pas plus que le film _La Reine des neiges_ et le roman de Hans Andersen.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier les courageuses (et courageux) qui ont laissé une review ! Bien que je n'écrive pas pour la gloire, il est toujours très apprécier de recevoir un mail de notification et de lire un avis. Mais je tiens malgré tout à préciser que je suis ouverte à toutes remarques et critiques, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives ! Cela fait toujours du bien et si un jour, je veux être romancière, il faut bien que je m'améliore ! Alors je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous remercie d'avance si vous en postez une pour ce chapitre car c'est grâce à vous que je progresse !**

**Petite dédicace à _Gaya972_ parce que ta review m'a tellement surprise au début et après, je me suis tapé une de ces barres de rire en te lisant ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta réaction (cela ne m'a pas du tout gêné, au contraire, défoule toi) et cela m'a fait très plaisir de t'énerver ! (êwê)**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a pas mal de descriptions et cela peut être ennuyeux pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mais il faut bien placer un minimum le contexte, parce que le prologue était bien Disney quand même... **

* * *

_A peu près deux décennies plus tard._

* * *

Le soleil n'avait jamais autant brillé à Konoha. Il était encore tôt et les habitants disaient rapidement au revoir à la fraîcheur de la rosée matinale. Nombreux étaient ceux déjà au travail. Assis sur son trône depuis l'aube, Fugaku observait le jeune homme face à lui, robuste et avenant, puis son regard se posa sur l'immense bête couchée à ses pieds.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre majesté. Il ne vous attaquera pas. »

Il releva ses yeux sombres sur le garçon. Il était plus vieux que son fils cadet de deux ou trois années. Il portait une armure dorée, son heaume sous le bras droit. Une épée était accrochée à sa hanche gauche et l'emblème des Uzumaki, le tourbillon, recouvrait son plastron. Ses cheveux blonds et crasseux retombaient sur son front tandis que des égratignures sur sa peau et des rayures sur son armure atténuaient son image de chevalier d'or.

« Naruto Uzumaki, dit lentement le roi. Comme vous avez pu le lire dans la missive que mon corbeau vous a apporté il y a de cela trois mois, je vous ai demandé de venir à Konoha afin de vous demander un service d'une grande importance.  
_Tout ce que vous voudrez, votre majesté.  
_Comme vous le savez, mon fils, Sasuke, a besoin d'un maître à danser. Il sait se servir d'une hache, d'un arc et même d'un fléau. Mais j'ai besoin du meilleur pour lui apprendre à se battre avec une épée. La paix n'a que trop duré et mon armée s'empatte. Si vous formez convenablement mon fils et selon son avis, je vous remercierais en vous nommant capitaine de la garde royale. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uzumaki et il posa un genou à terre.

« Ce serait un honneur, votre majesté.  
_Bien. Qu'on le conduise à ses nouveaux appartements et qu'on lui prépare un bain ! Sir Uzumaki a eu une longue route jusqu'à notre citadelle. »

Le blond le remercia et suivit un serviteur en dehors de la salle du trône. Il avait cru à une farce en recevant une lettre du roi mais ses talents d'épéiste avaient fait parlé d'eux jusqu'à la grande ville. Il s'attendait à devoir rejoindre l'armée du roi de force mais devenir le maître à danser du prince était un cadeau auquel personne ne dirait non. Il tapota le flanc de Kyubi qui marchait près de lui. Son renard géant le suivait partout et obéissait à chacun de ses ordres. Il n'était pas aussi haut qu'un loup géant mais pouvait être facilement chevauché. De plus, il était un allié formidable sur un champs de bataille et malgré son jeune âge, le chevalier Sir Naruto Uzumaki en avait connu.

* * *

Dans l'immense pièce qui lui faisait office de chambre, Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin à la taille démesurée, son corps entouré et reposant sur un nombre incalculable d'oreillers moelleux. Un voile blanc entourait ce lit de manière à lui donner l'aspect d'un cocon douillet et tamisait la lumière qui entrait pas la fenêtre ouverte. Les nuits étaient aussi chaudes que les journées, donc il avait ordonné à une des servantes de venir laisser entrer l'air frais de la matinée avant le levé du soleil, afin de se réveiller dans une douce tiédeur.

Le jeune homme s'étira langoureusement et rejeta l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes. Son torse était nu, tout comme ses mollets et il ne portait en guise de pyjama qu'un pantalon en lin blanc arrivant tout juste en dessous de ses genoux et enserrant parfaitement ses cuisses musclées. A presque vingt-cinq ans, Sasuke Uchiha était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bel homme. Il avait une carrure rassurante, des épaules plus larges que celles d'une femme, des bras et des jambes puissantes. Son visage altier séduisait le plus grand nombre. Cependant, il était rare désormais de voir ce corps majestueux secoué d'un rire enfantin ou de quelque réaction que ce soit. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son père ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas exprimer ses émotions, qu'il devait les atténuer pour ne pas s'en laisser affecter et être un bon roi à son tour. Il s'était alors contenté d'obéir. Cela lui avait permis de cacher ses pouvoirs durant cinq ans. La veille de son vingtième anniversaire, il prenait un bain chaud quand une étagère remplie de flacons s'écroula sous le poids trop important. Il avait sursauté brusquement à la chute et cela aurait été un événement sans incident si l'eau du bain ne s'était pas glacée autour de lui. La buée sur les miroirs s'était transformé en givre et chaque surface humide devint aussi glissante que du verglas. D'abord très surpris, Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et avait lentement, très lentement, respiré afin que les battements de son cœur ne reprennent un rythme régulier. Et comme par magie, la glace avait fondue. L'eau était resté froide et son souffle blanchissait toujours quand il expirait mais cela semblait s'être calmé. Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents, ni aux serviteurs. Depuis ce matin-là, il prenait garde aux paroles de son père et se maîtrisait la quasi-totalité du temps où il était éveillé.

D'ailleurs, depuis ce moment, il avait chaud. Très chaud. Il supportait à peine les feux de cheminée et ne craignait plus le vent glaciale qui s'infiltrait par sa fenêtre lorsqu'il l'ouvrait lors des temps neigeux. Il n'avait plus vécu un événement pareil depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après le départ d'Itachi. Il avait eu froid, puis chaud, puis froid et encore chaud. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement mais son grand-frère avait pris la fuite pour le protéger, d'après son père. Quand il posait des question sur ce matin-là à sa mère, elle se refermait sur elle-même et l'envoyait demander au roi. Bien qu'il ait peu de souvenir d'Itachi, Sasuke lui en voulait de les avoir abandonné et d'avoir disparu ainsi. Il en voulait aussi à son père pour lui interdire encore de sortir du château à son âge. Mais tout allait changer très bientôt. Il était en âge de gouverner et suivrait son père dans tous ses déplacements pour apprendre de son expérience et il avait hâte.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur une vieille nourrisse rondelette et aux cheveux voilés d'un foulard vert d'eau.

« Bonjour, Messire. »

Elle s'inclina, le dos droit dans une parfaite révérence et alla fermer la fenêtre avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Sasuke se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, suivit de la petite dame. Un bain a l'eau tiède comme il les aimait l'attendait tranquillement dans une baignoire de cuivre.

« Que désirez-vous manger ce matin ?  
_Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? » Demanda le prince d'une voix atone tout en se déshabillant.

La nourrisse ne détourna pas le regard, habitué et peu ému par le spectacle et répondit posément :

« Du raisin frais a été récolté ce matin et du pain de seigle sort tout juste du four. Mais nous pouvons aussi vous sortir de la viande du cellier si vous préférer et...  
_Du raisin suffira. » Coupa le brun en lui tournant le dos.

La femme s'inclina et passa le mot à une jeune servante qui faisait le lit puis elle s'approcha du bain. Sasuke s'y glissa avec délice et un soupire d'aise lui échappa. Il sursauta à peine quand un linge savonneux vint lui frotter le torse avec la force de l'habitude. Le silence s'imposa jusqu'à ce que le prince ouvre la bouche :

_Qu'est-ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui ?  
_Votre petit déjeuné sera servit dans une heure. Vos parents, le roi et la reine, seront présent. Après ce repas, votre maître à danser vous attendra dans le troisième hall où vous pourrez vous entraîner ensemble. Le déjeuner sera servit à midi tapante dans la salle de banquet, vous aurez tout juste le temps de vous rafraîchir et de vous changer. Puis, cet après-midi, vous accompagnerez votre père lors des audiences.  
_Bien, l'as-tu vu ? Marmonna Sasuke en se redressant, permettant à la bonne de lui laver le dos.  
_Qui, mon prince ?  
_Le maître à danser.  
_C'est un chevalier doré, mon seigneur. Je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir mais il semble compétent.  
_Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Après qu'elle eut fini de le laver, il se mit debout et se versa un broc d'eau gelée sur la tête. La nourrisse lui tendit une large serviette dans laquelle il se sécha puis il retourna, nu, dans sa chambre. La pièce était rangée et une tenue l'attendait sur son couvre lit. Il jeta plus loin la veste en cuir épais qu'on lui avait donné et se contenta d'enfiler une tunique blanche et un pantalon en toile noir. Quand il fut habillé, la jeune servante de tout à l'heure lui apporta une paire de bottes qu'il mit sans faire d'histoires.

Il avait hâte de rencontrer enfin l'homme que son père avait choisi pour lui apprendre l'art de l'épée. Il ouvrit le coffre au pied de son lit et sortit la sienne, sagement rangée dans son fourreau. Sa mère l'avait faite forger pour son vingtième anniversaire et il attendait depuis lors de pouvoir l'utiliser. Il la sortit de son fourreau et admira son éclat. Elle était faite avec l'acier le plus noble et le plus résistant de tous les royaumes. Son manche était recouvert d'argent et incrusté d'obsidienne. Elle était légère et fine, tout comme lui en quelque sorte. Il n'était pas aussi bourrin et large que les soldats qu'il pouvait voir de sa fenêtre, songea-t-il en rangeant sa précieuse arme dans son étui. Il était plus agile, plus rapide, grâce à sa silhouette élancée. Mais il n'avait pas encore pu faire ses preuves auprès de son père. Et il n'attendait que cela.

* * *

Mikoto leva les yeux vers son fils quand il pénétra dans la salle de banquet et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, à la droite de son père. Il portait comme à son habitude ce même air bougon de petit gamin mal léché mais ses traits se détendirent quand il la regarda et ils échangèrent un bref sourire.

« Bonjour, dit-il simplement.  
_Bonjour, mon fils. » Répondit-elle avec sa tendresse habituelle.

Fugaku se contenta d'un hochement de tête à son égard et commença à manger. Elle eut à peine à faire un mouvement vers la cruche au milieu de la table que Sasuke s'en saisit et lui versa du lait de vache dans son bol. Elle le remercia d'un sourire tandis qu'il reposait le pichet et s'empressa de lui tendre une coupe de raisin. Ce fut à son tour de lui sourire et ils mangèrent en silence.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger chacun de leur repas dans la salle de banquet. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle servait pour les grands événements, aussi grande que la salle du trône. Il y avait une très longue table en bois massif pouvant accueillir plus de cent invités pour un soupé, là où ils étaient justement installé. Et cette table était entourée de chaises faites dans le même bois et était placée au centre de la grande salle. Une seconde table identique dormait rangée dans un hangar, derrière les écuries, en attendant les grandes cérémonies. Le roi siégeait au bout, dans un fauteuil à l'assise plus large, plus confortable et au dossier bien plus haut. Le bois brun était minutieusement sculpté dans son dos et installé dans ce second trône, le regard de Fugaku se portait immédiatement sur les grandes portes où les invités entraient. Bien entendu, de nombreuses autres sorties et entrées étaient dissimulés derrière lui et sur le mur gauche. Sur le mur de droite se dressaient d'immenses fenêtres aux vitraux rougeoyants.

Mikoto observa les épaules de son enfant se découper dans la lumière envoyé par les ouvertures. Elle admira ses yeux sombres calmement posé sur son assiette, ses cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau indisciplinés et encore humides de son bain, sa peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine qui composait leur carafe. Un soupir de nostalgie lui échappa quand elle repensa au petit bambin qu'il était, courant partout à en perdre haleine, son rire de canaille résonnant dans les nombreux couloirs trop vide du château. Elle eut la vague idée que, si Itachi était encore là, il serait marié depuis longtemps et des cris de jeunes enfants hilares habiteraient de nouveaux les murs d'enceinte. Depuis son départ forcé, son fils cadet n'avait plus été le même, gardant sa colère et sa déception bien enfermées au fond de lui.

« Tout va bien, mère ? L'interrompit gentiment la voix de son garçon.  
_Oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je me disais que tu avais bien grandis, maintenant que tu vas apprendre à manier l'épée. »

Un sourire illumina son visage pâle et il acquiesça.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir enfin mon maître et de tout apprendre de lui pour enfin suivre père en dehors de notre maison. Je n'en pouvais plus des études sages au fond d'une bibliothèque poussiéreuse. »

Fugaku se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et Mikoto dit doucement :

_Un bon roi est sage et ne pense pas qu'à sortir voir le monde, Sasuke. Il doit pouvoir se battre aux côtés de son peuple mais il doit surtout savoir régner et diriger de son trône toutes affaires politiques et économiques de son royaume. »

Le visage du plus jeune s'assombrit à ces mots et toute joie disparut. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui rebutait Sasuke au plus haut, c'était bien les affaires politiques et économiques du pays. Il n'avait que faire des deux paysans qui venaient voir le roi afin de régler une histoire de terrain ou de vol. Alors il ne répondit rien à sa mère mais n'en pensa pas moins. Ce fut la voix grave et résonnante de son père qui le sortit de ses pensées moroses :

_Cette après-midi, je dois aller juger les crimes de trois hommes en place publique. »

Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre à cela. Après un léger silence, le roi reprit :

_Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué de ton entraînement, tu pourras m'accompagner au jugement. J'aurais besoin d'un regard neuf et extérieur. »

Le jeune brun déglutit. Il crut que sa joie allait l'étrangler et un faible sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres pâles. Il fit cependant tout pour que son trouble ne se voit pas.

« Ce serait un honneur... » Réussit-il finalement à souffler.

Fugaku acquiesça sans le regarder davantage et se leva. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot et Mikoto se leva à son tour.

« Je serais là, moi aussi. J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre. » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Le cœur de Sasuke se gonfla de bonheur et il enfila sa paire de gant avant de geler quoique ce soit.

* * *

Après un long bain brûlant, une petite sieste et une riche collation, Naruto Uzumaki se rendit dans une grande salle qui lui servirait de salle de cours. Elle était en forme d'hexagone et la moitié des murs étaient composé de portes fenêtres ouvertes. Le soleil tapait dur et la chaleur en était étouffante.

Il avait retiré son armure et l'avait laissé auprès de son renard endormi. Le chemin jusqu'à Konoha avait été long et périlleux. L'air se raréfiait quand on escaladait la montagne à cheval et le soleil était davantage agressif. Mais il y avait aussi les chiens des montagnes et les loups. Bien qu'ordinaires et de taille raisonnable par rapport aux loups géants que l'on pouvait voir revenir en hiver, ils étaient coriaces et surtout très affamé en cette saison. Que ce soit l'hiver ou l'été, si cette saison était rude, alors les loups le seraient aussi. Kyubi en avait terrassé une demi-douzaine durant son sommeil. Si ce n'était pas pour le protéger, c'était alors pour se sustenter et cela permettait au jeune chevalier de manger à sa faim. Pendant deux long mois, il avait traversé la chaîne de montagnes qui séparait Konoha du reste du pays et donnait accès à la mer, de l'autre côté du royaume. Son cheval était épuisé et se reposait aux écuries mais il ne pourrait pas faire un second voyage avant un long moment. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il désirait s'en aller tout de suite. Il allait enfin rencontrer le fils tant protégé du roi de Konoha. Peu de personne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'y avait que de vieilles représentations de lui dans les livres, où il apparaissait nourrisson ou jeune enfant. Personne ne sut ce qu'il arriva à son frère aîné, vingt ans plus tôt mais le chevalier doré s'en fichait pas mal.

Il était venu à Konoha pour la généreuse somme et le poste haut placé qu'on lui proposait. Et si cela ne marchait pas, il n'aurait aucun regret à rentrer chez lui, voir à s'arrêter chez... Ses pensées furent interrompu par une apparition divine.

Devant lui se tenait la plus belle créature qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Sa peau était aussi blanche et crémeuse que la robe d'une mariée. Ses yeux, tout comme ses cheveux, étaient noir mais pas le noir de la nuit. Ô non. Le noir d'un corbeau. Le noir du charbon. Le noir de la mort douce et séduisante. Sa bouche était à peine rosé par le sang, ses pommettes étaient noblement hautes, son port de tête était princié mais la nonchalance de ses vêtements, la large ouverture de sa tunique à peine lacée au niveau du col, appelait à la débauche la plus simple et la plus pure.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres pulpeuses du chevalier et il s'inclina.

« Mon prince. »

Sasuke s'était arrêté net devant cette apparition. Konoha ne connaissant que des gens bruns à la peau pâle mais se tenait devant lui le plus bel homme qu'il n'ai jamais vu et ce dernier n'avait rien de brun, ni de pâle. Ses cheveux était du même blond que les blés en été et les pointes de ses mèches étaient blanchies par le soleil. Sa peau était mâte mais n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ceux qui trimaient les douze mois de l'année sous le dieu Rê. Au contraire. Elle n'était ni abîmée, ni ridée. Elle semblait aussi douce que de la soie mais aussi forte et souple que la peau d'un fruit mûr. Le prince était émerveillé par tant de beauté , surtout quand il plongea ses perles noires dans les deux lagons que formaient ses yeux. Il avait de nombreuses fois observé la mer mais ce fut comme la première fois qu'il l'a vit, avant d'avoir l'interdiction de sortir. Au début, il n'avait pas réussi à distinguer le ciel de l'eau tant leur couleur éclatait sur sa rétine. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céruléen onctueux, agité par un orage lent et sensuel qui fit frémit le brun jusqu'aux tréfonds de son corps.

Il garda cependant son calme afin de ne pas se jeter au cou de cette créature enchanteresse et de ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il prit le temps de poser son regard brûlant sur sa tenue. Il portait un haut de cuir sans manche couleur crème et des dorures étaient gravées sur le haut et les épaules. Ses bras avaient la couleur du caramel et possédaient l'épaisseur rassurante du muscle travaillé nuit et jour à travers les combats. Sasuke se sentit alors tout à fait rachitique à côté de ce dieu vivant et avança d'un pas, l'incitant à se redresser de sa petite courbette inutile.

« Êtes vous mon maître à danser ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne le souhaitait.  
_C'est exact, mon prince. Je serais votre formateur pendant un an.  
_Et si cela ne suffit pas ? »

Naruto releva les yeux et les plongea dans les deux abysses constituant le regard sombre de l'héritier. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à retenir un frisson. La voix de l'autre coulait comme du miel chaud aux oreilles de son opposé et ils firent un pas chacun vers l'autre.

« Je vous garantis que cela sera suffisant.  
_Vous êtes bien présomptueux. »

Le grand blond sourit à sa remarque.

« Je vous fais confiance pour apprendre vite. »

Un sourire sans joie gagna le visage du prince et il s'avança, sortant son épée du fourreau accroché à sa taille. Cela fit rire Naruto.

« Excusez moi mais... Si vous utilisez une épée qui coupe, je serais obligé de faire de même. »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

« Et alors ? »

Le chevalier lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé dans un coin. Il prit deux épées en bois et revint près de lui.

« Évitons d'abîmer une si belle épée en la laissant tomber.  
_N'avez-vous pas plutôt peur d'être blessé ? »

Un nouveau rire secoua le corps du maître à danser et Sasuke se gorgea de ce son délicieux.

« Je vous en prie, Messire. Rangez votre épée et nous pourrons commencer. »

Sceptique, le brun obéit et détacha l'étui chargé de sa ceinture. Son écuyer vint l'en débarrasser et Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto. Il écarquilla les yeux et tendit le bras en vain pour attraper l'épée en bois que lui lançait l'autre.

« Avez-vous perdu la tête ? S'exclama-t-il en la ramassant.  
_Demain, vous y arriverez. En garde. »

Prenant le manche à deux mains, Sasuke se tint prêt à attaquer. Il eut à peine le temps de le voir arriver que déjà, Naruto l'avait désarmé, immobilisé et menaçait sa gorge de son arme.

« Officiellement, vous êtes mort, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
_Ce n'est pas drôle, contrecarra le prince.  
_En effet. En tant que seul héritier au trône, cela serait dommage de se faire tuer avant même que le vrai combat ne commence. »

Naruto le lâcha et attrapa l'épée au sol.

« Premièrement, on tient son arme d'une main.  
_Elle est lourde, se réconforta Sasuke.  
_Je sais. Je fais tailler mes armes d'entraînement dans le bois le plus dense. Une main. »

Il lui lança de nouveau l'épée et le jeune brun la rattrapa de justesse.

« Bien. Tenez vous de profil.  
_Pourquoi donc ? » S'inquiéta alors le prince, bien qu'obéissant. »

Le blond vint se placer derrière lui. Il glissa un pied entre les siens pour l'inciter à les écarter davantage.

« Vous êtes fin, vous ferez ainsi une cible plus petite. » Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Il lui fit lever le bras tenant l'épée et sa main se crispa sur le manche. L'arme était bien plus large et plus conséquente que sa propre épée. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'en servir. Il sursauta alors quand la main chaude de son professeur se posa sur son poignet.

« Détendez vous, tenez la souplement. »

Il voulut répliquer une remarque assassine sur la qualité de son cours mais le blond continua.

« Votre arme, quelle qu'elle soit, est un prolongement de votre bras. Elle doit faire partie de vous.  
_Et si je la fais tomber ?  
_Pouvez vous laisser tomber votre bras ? »

Sasuke tourna un regard perdu vers lui et Naruto ne le trouva que davantage adorable.

« Bien sur que non.  
_A moins qu'on ne vous le coupe. Si votre épée tombe lors d'un combat, c'est comme si on vous coupait le bras. Vous ne pouvez plus vous défendre. »

Il s'écarta enfin et alla se placer en face de lui. Sasuke laissa son bras retomber contre son corps.

« Il vous faudra donc apprendre à vous servir des deux bras.  
_Comment je peux tenir un bouclier avec deux épées ?  
_Seuls les sauvages se battent avec deux épées. Vous devez apprendre à utiliser vos deux mains au cas où vous tomberiez sur plus fort que vous et que l'on vous tranche la main droite. »

Le brun déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect là. Se battre signifiait une possibilité de mourir.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mon prince. Je vais tout vous enseigner. »

Il fit agilement tournoyer son épée et se mit en position de combat. Sasuke fit comme il venait de lui apprendre.

« Laissez votre main libre dans le dos, elle aura moins de risque d'être touchée. »

Il obéit derechef. Jamais il n'avait bu autant les paroles d'un inconnu mais le regard franc et le sourire confiant de son enseignant le rassuraient. Puis le chevalier l'attaqua, le désarmant aussitôt d'un seul coup. Sasuke regarda son épée voler à l'autre bout de la pièce avec ahurissement et reporta les yeux vers Naruto quand la pointe de son épée se posa sur son torse.

« Vous êtes de nouveau mort. Je crois que la première chose à apprendre est à tenir correctement l'épée, Monseigneur. »

* * *

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son lit, lessivé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi courbaturé de partout et jamais on ne l'avait traité de la sorte. Bien que respectueux dans son langage au premier abord, Naruto Uzumaki était loin de prendre autant de pincettes avec lui comme le faisaient d'autres professeur, tout simplement parce qu'il était le prince. On faisait décapiter la tête de ceux qui levaient la main sur lui mais ce chevalier d'or semblait s'en moquer comme de son premier bouclier. Il l'avait molesté avec dureté, le faisant chuter, frappant son dos, ses bras et ses jambes de sa fichue épée en bois, lui montrant ainsi par A plus B tous ses défauts et remarquant à voix hautes toutes ses erreurs, même les plus minimes.

Et Sasuke adorait cela. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être seulement un prince. Il se sentait homme pour la première fois. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour le revoir et se battre contre lui. Cela avait quelque chose d'exaltant mais aussi et surtout, il n'avait pas besoin de contrôler sa magie face à lui. Il était lui-même, bien que pas mal agacé par sa propre médiocrité. C'était à la fois reposant et fatiguant, mais d'une bonne fatigue. Un jour peut-être arriverait-il à être aussi puissant que cet homme-là. Quand les rayons de soleil venaient caresser sa peau dorée, il arrivait à discerner la présence de marques, de cicatrices, preuve qu'il possédait un grand courage et qu'il avait survécu à de nombreux combats. Un jour, il espérait pouvoir en porter de telles avec la fierté de la victoire.

Il poussa un soupir de bien être et se releva avec grâce avant de se rendre à sa salle de bain. La sueur de l'effort couvrait son corps et collait ses cheveux à ses tempes. Quel piètre spectacle devait-il donner...

* * *

Après avoir revêtu une tenue propre et digne d'une première sortie, Sasuke se rendit à la salle de banquet pour le déjeuner qui se déroula dans un silence confortable. Seule la reine interrompit cela en demandant à Sasuke comment sa leçon s'était déroulé. Ce fut avec plaisir que le plus jeune leur expliqua la force et l'agilité de son professeur, la facilité avec laquelle il le désarmait presque à chaque fois et qu'il avait vraiment hâte de progresser pour lui tenir tête.

Mikoto eut un sourire bienveillant et son père lui souhaita bonne chance. Puis quand les domestiques eurent finit de débarrasser les plats et leurs couverts, Sasuke se tourna vers ses géniteurs et ces derniers se levèrent. Ils se rendirent sur la place publique que le jeune prince découvrait enfin de ses yeux émerveillés. De nombreuses odeurs assaillaient son nez, il y avait l'odeur du fumier et des chevaux, celle de la terre sèche depuis des mois et de la poussière mais aussi celle du vin et du pain tout juste sortit du four. Les petites gens s'amassaient autour d'une estrade et s'écartaient sur leur passage. Nombreux furent ceux qui dévisagèrent Sasuke et qui baissèrent immédiatement les yeux quand il portait le regard vers eux. Il suivit alors son père sur l'estrade en bois et deux gardes amenèrent trois hommes enchaînés les uns aux autres. On donna un parchemin à son père et ce dernier le déroula. De nombreux gardes en armure argenté les entouraient, assurant leur protection et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée quand le roi se racla la gorge. Il appela un nom, celui du premier. Un garde lui donna un coup dans le dos et il tomba à genoux devant eux. Son père cita alors tous ses crimes, cinq vols, deux actes de violence et six viols.

« La mort par décapitation. » Énonça simplement Fugaku.

La foule s'agita, friand de ce genre de sentence et Sasuke serra alors les dents. L'homme agenouillé souriait comme un dément, il le fixait de ses yeux vitreux. Ses vêtements étaient sales, ainsi que ses cheveux. Ses dents étaient noircis par quarante ans d'absence de soin et le brun passa inconsciemment sa langue sur les siennes, lisses et blanches. On donna à son paternel une longue et large épée, un cimeterre plus précisément. L'homme se débattit mais un garde le tint fermement. Le jeune prince entendit son père murmurer une prière avant de lever aisément la lame, la tenant à deux mains. Mikoto se pencha vers son fils et lui chuchota :

_Ne détourne pas le regard. Montre à ton peuple que tu n'as pas peur du sang. »

Il acquiesça et garda son regard fixé sur la lame, sur l'éclat du soleil brûlant qui y brillait. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux quand elle sépara la tête du corps, ni quand cette même tête roula et tomba de l'estrade. Il ne regarda pas le corps tomber sans vie sur le bois et l'imbiber de son liquide carmin. Il regarda simplement l'épée, recouvert d'un sang épais et sombre.

Le second homme, coupable de meurtre, subit le même sort. La foule exhalait un bonheur sans nom. Les corps furent emportés au fur et à mesure. Puis le troisième dut s'approcher. Il n'avait fait que voler.

« Sasuke. » Dit lentement le roi.

La foule se figea et retint son souffle. La reine pressa doucement son dos et le susnommé avança vers son père.

« Que mérite un vol, d'après toi ?  
_Il mérite qu'on lui coupe la main. Comme tous ceux qui ont volé et voleront à leur tour. »

On prit la grande épée des mains de son père et on lui donna à la place une machette. Plus large qu'une épée mais beaucoup plus courte. Le roi l'observa un moment et son regard se tourna vers son enfant. Il lui tendit alors l'arme.

« Celui qui donne un jugement le met en acte. »

Sasuke dévisagea son père, surpris, puis il jeta un regard à sa mère. Il put lire sur ses lèvres un « n'hésite pas, fais le » et il prit lentement l'arme en main. Il se tourna vers le jugé. Il se débattait et suppliait, ses joues brunes inondées de larmes. Une large et haute souche avait été amenée sur l'estrade et on y tenait son bras avec force.

« Fais cela vite et avec force, que tu n'ai pas besoin de t'acharner sur l'os. »

Il hocha la tête aux paroles de son père. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et ne le quittaient pas une seconde. Il leva alors l'arme le plus haut possible et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur le poignet de cet homme, dont le cri résonna longuement dans toute la citée.

* * *

**Voili-voilou ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus, une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**

**Ne soyez pas trop dur avec les parents Uchiha, je pense que je vais peu à peu développer chaque personnage (enfin je vais essayer). Naruto n'est pas un vendeur de glace, et vi ! C'est un beau chevalier en armure ! C'est plus sexy, hein ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! **

**Bisous-Bisous ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello la compagnie ! Eh bien me revoila avec un deuxième chapitre où on en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages ! Il peut sembler un peu ennuyeux et court mais, comment dire... JE SUIS EN PLEINE PERIODE D'EXAAMEN ! Et vi, la fac, ça rigole pas ! Alors voici un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter et me détendre un peu ! Il est long en description, comme le premier, et un peu cru à quelque moment...**

**Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bravo à celles qui ont reconnu les clins d'oeil à GoT dans le premier chapitre ! J'adore cette série et en particulier, Robb Stark et Jon Snow ! Elle m'a pas mal inspiré pour cette fiction et m'a motivé à l'écrire aussi ! D'ailleurs, dans mon profil, sous la présentation de cette fic, vous trouverez le lien d'un dessin d'une très chère amie ! Si vous vouliez voir Sasu en Jon Sneeuuu et Naru en Jaime-Chéri (à peu près), n'hésitez pas, c'est sur déviant !**

**Dans tous les cas, merci, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, elle me touche ! **

**En tout cas, merci d'être revenu me lire ! Un gros bisous sur vos deux joues !**

**ATTENTION, RATING M JUSTIFIÉ**

* * *

Le mois de décembre était bien entamé. Le soleil et la chaleur avait laissé place à la neige et au froid. Le roi et ses pairs passaient des journées entières à chasser, ramenant vivre et peaux de bête pendant que la reine restait au trône pour juger des quelques affaires de routines du royaume, assister par son jeune fils.

Ce dernier poursuivait ses leçons auprès de Naruto, le chevalier d'or, et il avait bien progressé en quelques mois. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies sous le poids du bouclier et de l'épée, ses bras les soulevant avec de plus en plus d'aisance. Cependant, bien qu'au premier abord, le blond était un homme mystérieux et fuyait toutes conversations sérieuses par une plaisanterie sur la taille du prince. Il est vrai qu'il faisait une demi-tête de plus que le brun mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer. C'est pourquoi il ne connaissait rien de cet homme qu'il voyait tous les jours.

Sasuke avait aussi continué à suivre son père lors des exécutions publiques pour d'autres jugements mineurs. Il avait coupé huit mains et commençait peut-être enfin à s'y faire mais chaque soir, quand il était couché dans son lit et qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, le cri de cet homme, le premier qu'il ait rendu invalide, lui revenait à l'esprit et le hantait comme chaque soir depuis. Ses nuits étaient alors souvent agitées. Sa mère l'avait averti que bientôt, il ferait davantage que de couper des mains et qu'il devrait s'attaquer à quelque chose de plus gros, de beaucoup plus important pour la survie humaine. Il en frémissait d'avance et préférait ne pas y penser.

Il préférait davantage penser à son cher maître à danser qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, lui, le digne prince Uchiha. Il ne comptait plus les après-midis passées à dormir profondément après seulement une ou deux heures de luttes acharnées avec son professeur. Désormais, les quelques fautes qu'il avait le malheur de faire venaient de son inattention. Ou plutôt, elles venaient du fait que les yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki le figeait sur place, que son sourire goguenard le déconcentrait et que son odeur -Ô oui, son odeur- le désarçonnait bien malgré lui quand ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre.

C'était cependant toujours un plaisir de le rencontrer chaque matin et de se battre avec lui jusqu'à l'épuisement. Bon, il était le seul épuisé et se demandait bien comment un homme du même âge que lui pouvait avoir autant d'endurance mais il espérait bien avoir l'occasion un jour de lui demander. Il aimerait passer plus de temps avec le chevalier. Après tout, il n'avait plus à se soucier de ses mains qui gelaient toutes choses qu'elles touchaient si elles n'étaient pas gantées. Il n'avait plus à contenir ses émotions avec lui.

Par contre, quand il devait accompagner son père et punir quelqu'un, il pouvait sentir le froid raidir ses gants de cuir. Même en plein mois de septembre. Et il avait beau faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, jamais son père n'avait eu un compliment à la bouche. La reine essayait bien de le rassurer sur ses compétences mais elle l'avait toujours soutenu et cajolé depuis sa naissance. Son père était resté froid avec lui, ne lui adressant la parole que dans le but de lui apprendre quelque chose ou de rectifier un faux pas de la part du petit prince.

« Sasuke, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Assise dans la salle qui leur faisait office de salon, la reine était installée dans son fauteuil et cousait des peaux de bête entre elles afin de faire des couvre-lits. Sasuke, quant à lui, était assis en tailleur à même le sol, devant la cheminée, un livre épais sur les genoux. Il releva la tête vers elle et sourit.

« Cela me semble égal. » Répondit-il avant de replonger dans son livre.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Le roi ne rentrerait pas pour la nuit, sûrement trop loin dans la forêt et Sasuke restait donc auprès de sa génitrice jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher, veillant sur elle. Le feu dans l'âtre crépitait doucement et de nombreuses bougies étaient allumées dans le but d'apporter un peu de clarté. Épuisée, la reine soupira doucement en pliant la couverture et la posa sur une autre fourrure sagement plié.

« Je vais amener cela au Sir Uzumaki et je vais aller me coucher. » Déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Sasuke ferma alors son livre, le posa sur le sellier installé près de la cheminée et lui prit les couvertures des mains.

« Laissez les moi. J'irais lui amener après vous avoir raccompagné. » Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

La femme sourit et caressa sa joue.

« Tu es un ange. »

* * *

Il suivit sa mère le long des couloirs sombres, les fourrures sous le bras et tenant une lanterne allumée de sa main libre. La reine embrassa tendrement son front une fois devant sa porte et se retira. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la chambre du chevalier et les mains prises, se contenta d'ouvrir la porte du coude et d'entrer sans penser à s'annoncer. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude et s'il avait été concentré sur les bruits émanant de la chambre, il aurait sûrement entendu les soupirs et les rires. La pièce était seulement éclairée par la lune, visible par la fenêtre, et les braises d'un feu récent dans la cheminée. Mais le brun put voir aisément et écarquilla les yeux tout en manquant de reculer. Cependant, des années à retenir ses émotions et ses expressions faciales l'aidèrent à ne pas rougir et à ne pas partir en courant comme la vierge effarouchée qu'il était. Naruto le vit aussitôt, avachi dans son lit face à la porte et surtout, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Une femme brune tout aussi nue était couchée contre lui, son bras tanné par le soleil enserrant sa taille fine pendant qu'une seconde femme, blonde, aspirait son membre avec gourmandise. La scène ne dura qu'un instant mais restera sûrement longtemps gravée dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il voulut s'excuser et partir mais la brune se redressa rapidement dans une exclamation en le voyant. La blonde remarqua aussi sa présence et se leva à son tour. Elles fuirent aussitôt son regard et s'écartèrent du chevalier avant de se rhabiller en vitesse et filer. Sasuke s'écarta pour les laisser passer et se tourna vers Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas... Vous interrompre.  
_J'espère que le royaume est attaqué, plaisanta le blond en se levant enfin, le membre toujours tendu.  
_N-non, balbutia malgré lui Sasuke en détournant le regard. Je vous apporte de quoi vous réchauffer pour l'hiver...  
_Voyez vous, j'étais bien partit pour me réchauffer à ma manière. »

Il ne se départageait pas de son sourire tandis qu'il enfilait un pantalon en lin teint en brun. Le prince put alors enfin faire quelques pas vers lui et lui tendre les fourrures soigneusement pliées.

« Avez-vous ce qu'il faut de votre côté ? Je ne veux pas vous en priver. » Dit le blond en les acceptant. Il les déposa sur son lit et alla attiser le feu de sa cheminée. Il était en train de s'éteindre.

Voyant qu'il allait l'étouffer pour de bon, Sasuke s'approcha.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider.  
_Merci. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper de cela, chez moi il faisait très chaud. » Murmura alors Naruto en s'asseyant sur l'épais tapis installé devant le foyer.

Sasuke déplaça une bûche et glissa du petit bois sous elle avant de la remettre et d'y en ajouter deux autres. Il se pencha ensuite et souffla tout doucement sur les braises encore présentes.

« Et moi, je sais sauver un feu mourant depuis mes huit ans, chuchota-t-il en observant le feu se réveiller.  
_Ah oui ? »Interrogea le blond, prompte à la discussion.

Le brun s'assit à ses côtés et sans quitter le feu des yeux au cas où il s'éteindrait de nouveau, énonça doucement :

_Si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué, chaque pièce possède une cheminée. J'en possède deux dans ma chambre et quand l'hiver est aussi froid, on me les allume toutes les deux. Malheureusement, il se peut que l'une d'elle, ou les deux, meurent dans la nuit. Cela me réveillait rapidement et au lieu d'aller trouver un domestique, je préférais les rallumer tout seul. Je ne réussissais pas toujours au début alors... J'ai passé mes journées hivernales à observer les autres le faire. »

Il se tut enfin. Le feu crépitait doucement désormais et réchauffait leur visage.

« Il paraît que vous avez vécu enfermé dans ce château. » Murmura le blond en se penchant vers lui.

Leur regards se croisèrent et Naruto exprimait une réel et innocente curiosité.

« C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir parce que mes parents trouvaient cela dangereux. Beaucoup de personne voudrait tuer le seul et unique héritier au trône, d'après mon père. Alors je ne pouvais voir que les gardes et quelques soldats par les fenêtres. J'ai découvert la ville le jour de votre arrivée. Mais même encore maintenant, je ne peux sortir qu'en présence du roi et sous bonne garde.  
_Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna le chevalier et Sasuke le fixa sans comprendre. Pourquoi vous avoir retenu ici pendant plus de vingt sans vous permettre de découvrir le monde ?  
_Oh... Eh bien... Il y aurait eu un accident avec mon frère, je ne m'en souviens plus mais... Mais à partir de ce moment-là... Mes parents ont voulu me protéger de tout danger extérieur.  
_Lesquels ? » Insista le blond.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. L'autre enchaîna sur une autre question :

_Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi votre frère a disparu ? »

Le brun serra les dents, peu habitué à évoquer son aîné devant un étranger. Il inspira doucement et dit :

_Mes parents m'ont dis qu'il était partit pour me protéger, je suppose que...  
_Que quoi ?  
_... Qu'il avait eu de grands pouvoirs très jeunes... Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Le roi et la reine refusent d'en dire davantage. »

Naruto acquiesça lentement tout en l'observant.

« Votre famille maîtrise le feu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à lui que vos ancêtres ont conquis le royaume.  
_En effet. Parfois, je peux apercevoir ma mère allumer une bougie d'un claquement de doigt. »

Il fit une pause, songeur, puis reprit :

_Mais depuis le départ de mon frère, ils font tout pour éviter de s'en servir et n'en parlent jamais, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Je n'ai jamais pensé à leur demander pourquoi.  
_Ils doivent sûrement penser que vous n'êtes pas au courant.  
_C'est très probable. Peut-être ont-ils peur que je les rejette à cause de cela... » Murmura le prince, en pensant à sa propre situation et à ses pouvoirs si différents de ceux de sa famille.

Il espérait avoir un jour le courage de montrer à ses parents qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Et si jamais ils l'acceptaient, peut-être saurait-il enfin de quoi il était réellement capable de faire avec sa glace.

« Je vois.  
_Et vous, comment est votre famille ? » Demanda Sasuke afin de changer de sujet.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme et il lui susurra sur le ton de la confidence :

_Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai plus de famille... Non, non, ne vous excusez pas, ajouta-t-il alors que le prince ouvrait la bouche. Cela va faire treize ans que mes parents sont morts. Je m'y suis fait. »

Une question brûla aussitôt les lèvres du brun et Naruto y répondit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la poser :

_Avant de vivre de l'autre côté des montagnes, je vivais de l'autre côté de la mer, bien au Sud. Là où il fait toujours chaud, et même en hiver. Mon père était un chevalier au service du suzerain du Sud, un chevalier d'or, et ma mère était une simple serveuse dans une taverne. Leur amour a longtemps dérangé et personne n'y croyait réellement. Tous pensait que ma mère se jouait de mon père afin de profiter de sa fortune. Il faut dire aussi que mon père était l'homme le plus gentil et le plus serviable du pays ! Mais les gens s'y firent à ma naissance. »

Il fit une légère pause, réfléchissant à la suite.

« J'avais à peine huit ans quand notre village fut attaqué et pillé. Mon père ne portait pas son armure ce jour-là. »

Il soupira, en proie aux remords.

« C'était mon anniversaire et il m'avait emmené avec lui pour se balader dans les rues. Il voulait me montrer tous les coins amusant à visiter, puis il m'avait promis de m'emmener ensuite chasser avec lui. Notre citée était en paix depuis des années, bien avant ma naissance. Les gardes dormaient profondément, digérant sans aucun doute leur déjeuné et personne n'a rien vu venir. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'assombrirent alors qu'il fixait le feu.

« Quand les femmes ont commencé à hurler et les maisons à brûler, mon père m'a ordonné de retourner à la maison pour protéger ma mère. Il m'a donné la petite dague qu'il avait toujours avec lui et m'a poussé dans une ruelle pour m'y cacher. Des... »

Il hésita.

« Je crois que c'était des sauvages de l'ouest... Ils avaient un glaive dans une main et une hache dans l'autre. Leur vêtements étaient fait de peaux de bête informes et ils portaient des peintures de guerre sur le visage et les bras... J'étais apeuré, je me suis caché sous une charrette. »

Il fit une grimace, honteux.

« Mon père a attrapé une fourche qui traînait là et en désarma un avant de s'emparer de son épée. »

Il accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un geste, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres mais son regard se perdit derechef dans le feu et son sourire se fana.

« Ils étaient à cinq sur lui. Il n'a pas tenu longtemps... Ils l'ont transpercé de toutes parts et quand j'ai vu son corps tomber au sol, que j'ai croisé son regard éteint... »

Sasuke le vit clairement retenir un frémissement.

« J'ai déguerpis, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pus jusqu'à notre maison, juste à côté de la taverne. Les hommes que je croisais se battaient, les femmes étaient violés puis égorgés. Les nourrissons et les très jeunes enfants se faisaient tordre le cou avant même de pouvoir crier. » grimaça-t-il avec dégoût.

Il leva les yeux vers le brun et ce dernier put voir que le bleu de ses iris était orageux, sombre et semblait prêt à déborder de ses orbes oculaires. Ce fut comme si son regard indigo le transperçait et lisait au plus profond de son âme.

« Un sauvage est apparu devant moi avant que je ne puisse arriver. Il m'a soulevé d'un seul bras et m'a mis à sa hauteur pour se moquer de moi dans sa langue gutturale. Alors je lui ai plongé la dague dans la gorge, jusqu'à la garde... »

Il leva le main et mima le geste juste devant Sasuke, son poing frôlant sa pomme d'Adam. Le jeune homme en déglutit.

« Il m'a lâché et s'est étouffé avec son sang. Je ne me suis pas attardé et j'ai continué de courir. J'ai bousculé et poignardé tous ceux qui avait le malheur d'essayer de me retenir et je suis enfin arrivé. Les fenêtres avaient été brisées et j'entendais les cris de ma mère. Je suis rentré et je l'ai vu, plaqué sur la table, ses vêtements déchirés et cet homme... Sur elle. Il portait des griffures à sang au visage et riait. Il m'a regardé mais n'a pas arrêté de la culbuter. J'étais statufié sur place, horrifié... Ma mère m'a hurlé de partir, elle pleurait. Puis elle a dit à quelqu'un de m'emmener. Les bras d'un ami de mon père m'ont enlacé au moment où le sauvage lui tranchait la gorge... Et il m'a tiré à l'abri, loin de ce village... »

Naruto resta ensuite un long moment silencieux, le regard de nouveau fixé sur les flammes une fois qu'il eut fini son récit. Sasuke observait son profil si sérieux et ailleurs, si différent de tous les sourires qu'il avait pu lui offrir depuis son arrivée. Le prince se pencha un peu vers lui et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui. Le chevalier esquissa un bref sourire et s'approcha de lui à son tour.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai attristé avec mon histoire.  
_Je ne peux comprendre votre douleur mais je compatis.  
_Merci.  
_A coté de vous, je n'ai encore rien vécu. »

Un rire secoua le blond mais il ne s'écarta pas.

« Et..., continua Sasuke, je suis étonné que vous m'en disiez autant ce soir.  
_Comment ça ?  
_Eh bien... Nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de réellement discuter... »

Naruto eut un sourire tendre.

« Il est aisé de vous parler, mon prince. Mais si cela vous dérange...  
_Parlez moi encore, le coupa le brun. Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.  
_Il se fait tard, Messire. Je vous raconterez la suite un autre soir, je vous le promet. »

Une moue déçue habilla le visage du prince et il se redressa.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir indisposé, murmura-t-il en commençant à se relever.  
_Attendez, je ne vous ai jamais dis de partir ! » S'exclama alors Naruto en le forçant à s'asseoir.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et soupira quand il vit un frisson de froid faire frémir le torse nu du chevalier. Leur mouvements avaient créé un léger courant d'air froid. Il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa une fourrure.

« Vous allez finir par attraper la crève ainsi... » Dit-il en la lui jetant sur le dos.

Naruto rit de nouveau et la plaça correctement sur son dos.

« Merci, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas en avoir besoin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu en porter.  
_Une fourrure se mérite, expliqua le brun. Il faut soit se la voir offrir par un seigneur, autre que sa famille évidemment, soit la prendre soi-même sur le dos d'un animal.  
_Je vous en offre une alors ! » Plaisanta le blond en prenant la seconde et en la dépliant.

Il s'agissait de la peau d'un ours noir d'une taille plutôt conséquente.

« Celle-là est magnifique, commenta Naruto en l'admirant, recouvrant leur jambe de l'épaisse couverture.  
_C'est mon grand-père qui l'a tué. Lors d'un hiver vraiment très rude, il venait jusqu'au village et pillait les garde-mangers. Si un villageois avait le malheur de croiser sa route, il le dévorait.  
_Ce devait être une glorieuse prise alors...  
_Oui, il aurait été acclamé pendant le reste de l'hiver et il l'utilisa en couvre-lit jusqu'à sa mort, sourit Sasuke en plongeant ses doigts dans les poils noirs long et épais.  
_Vous avez l'air d'y tenir... » Remarqua le chevalier en regardant ses mains.

Un sourire nostalgique éclaira le visage du prince.

« Oui, un peu. Il est mort il y a neuf ans. Il venait tous les hivers nous rendre visite et cette fourrure le suivait partout. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'allonger dessus pendant qu'il me racontait ses batailles. Généralement, au bout de quelques heures, je m'endormais dessus, devant le feu.  
_Je vous la laisse alors. Elle vous revient de droit, insista le blond.  
_Non, murmura Sasuke en secouant négativement la tête. Je ne me suis jamais réellement battu pour une cause. Elle ne montre ni ma bravoure, ni ma force. Et je n'aime pas la fourrure d'ours, elle est trop rêche. »

Naruto éclata de rire et lui donna une tape amical dans le dos.

« Mon seigneur a des goûts de luxe, ricana-t-il devant la moue boudeuse du prince.  
_En effet, je préfère largement la fourrure soyeuse d'un loup.  
_Oh, en effet, ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion d'en toucher ? S'enquit alors Naruto avec intérêt.  
_Oui. Ma mère en possède une.  
_Elle chasse ? »

Le blond avait une mine surprise et Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

« Non. Mon père la lui a offerte le jour de leur noces. Une manière de lui prouver son courage, je pense. Elle la met sur ses genoux les soirs d'hiver et j'allais m'y blottir pendant qu'elle faisait de la couture, quand j'étais enfant.  
_Vous aviez l'air de souvent traîner dans les jambes des adultes, nota le plus vieux.  
_En effet, pouffa Sasuke. Je m'ennuyais tout le temps... Alors il n'était pas rare de me voir ramper sous les tables et les chaises ou être simplement assis par terre à observer une quelconque trouvaille. Même encore aujourd'hui, j'aime m'installer au sol, comme maintenant, pour lire ou discuter. »

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Naruto, il se tut et se laissa aller à admirer le bleu ombragé de ses yeux. Le blond sourit lentement et se pencha vers lui. Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Naruto leva la main et effleura l'ovale de son visage avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il en était sûr. Dés qu'il les avait vu, le chevalier doré avait sur qu'ils seraient aussi doux et soyeux qu'ils ne semblaient l'être. Le prince ne bougea pas à son touché et il se permit de caresser son crâne du bout des ongles, de frôler du pouce l'arrière de son oreille, puis de laisser sa main réchauffer sa nuque fraiche. Sasuke frémit, les yeux fixés sur son visage calme, si calme. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et ses mains, enserrées dans ses gants en cuir, se mirent à trembler.

« N'aillez pas peur, mon prince. Je ne vous ferais pas mal. » Souffla alors Naruto en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Ce fut seulement quand elles furent à très, très courte distance, que le blond dévia sa trajectoire et baisa le coin de sa bouche. Puis il embrassa sa joue. Sasuke ferma les yeux, en proie à de longs frissons, tandis qu'une délicieuse frustration réchauffait son ventre pendant que les lèvres douces de Naruto embrassaient sa gorge dans un mouvement descendant.

Un froid glacial assaillit ses jambes quand le chevalier retira la fourrure et l'étendit derrière lui avant de l'allonger dessus. Aussi surprenant que cela lui paraissait, le brun se laissa faire. La seconde couverture avait glissé des épaules de Naruto et le feu y répercutait une lumière orangé qui renforçait l'aspect rassurant de ses muscles. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et continua d'embrasser sa gorge, collant leur corps réchauffés par le foyer. Sasuke s'aperçut à peine que ses vêtements étaient tiré. Un coup de rein du chevalier l'incita à écarter les cuisses et il s'y logea confortablement. La température de leur corps augmenta encore et les mains du brun s'agrippèrent à la peau de l'ours. Puis, sans crier garde, il fut retourné et allongé sur le ventre avant d'être recouvert par la masse brûlante qu'était le corps de Naruto. Sa bouche gourmande retrouva la peau de son cou puis ses dents vinrent mordiller sa nuque. Sasuke fit le dos rond, appréciant la chaleur et l'humidité de sa langue sur sa peau, puis se cambra vivement quand son pantalon glissa au bas de ses cuisses. Il tenta de se relever mais une main puissante dans le bas du dos le plaqua au sol.

Sa respiration s'altéra et Naruto sourit en se redressant. Sa peau était tout aussi blanche que le reste et il se demanda un instant comment cela était possible. Il cajola de sa main libre une de ses fesses, ronde et ferme, puis, quand le jeune homme sous lui cessa de bouger, il attrapa chaque lobe, appréciant le contraste entre la peau vierge et douce et ses mains calleuses et brunies par le soleil, avant de les écarter doucement. Sasuke se cambra davantage et devint rouge cramoisi quand un souffle chaud brûla cet interstice si intime et inviolé. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'entrée serrée qui s'y trouvait. Le prince se mordit alors vivement la lèvre, étouffant un grognement de surprise et peut-être même de plaisir. Puis, la langue chaude et rose habitant dans cette bouche inquisitrice sortit et parcourut sa peau et les contours de son anus. Jusque là, seulement l'embarras et la gène paralisait Sasuke mais ce fut sans compter sur l'habilité de ce muscle qui jouait formidablement sur cet endroit sensible.

Soudain, aussi surprenant qu'un sot d'eau à la fois gelée et brûlante versé sur son corps engourdi, la langue du blond le pénétra et il eut enfin un sursaut de lucidité. Il se débattit et Naruto vit à peine le pied encore botté du prince venir frapper sa mâchoire de plein fouet. Le chevalier bascula en arrière et le brun en profita pour se lever et se rhabiller.

« Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! S'exclama le prince en tirant instinctivement sa tunique vers le bas.  
_Aah... » Râla Naruto.

Il se massa douloureusement le menton et grimaça.

« Généralement, les gens se laissent faire à ce stade..., dit-il avec incompréhension.  
_Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! S'exclama Sasuke, définitivement hors de lui.  
_Ce n'était pas une raison pour me frapper ainsi. » Répondit calmement le chevalier.

Le prince réalisa alors l'ampleur de son acte et recula d'un pas, confus. Le cuir de ses gants se raidit et il prit la direction de la sortie.

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Contentez vous de satisfaire vos besoins sur les catins que vous faites venir.  
_Hé, attendez, le héla Naruto.  
_Bonne nuit. »

Il claqua rapidement la porte derrière lui et s'enfuit à sa chambre. Il passa le verrou juste à temps, de petits cristaux recouvraient ses mains et ses pieds commençaient à laisser derrière leur passage une fine couche de neige. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre vide. Le lit était fait, aucun des vêtements qu'il y avait laissé le matin n'y étaient. Tout était parfaitement rangé. Deux cheminées allumées étaient face à face, sur les deux murs perpendiculaires à la porte d'entrée et au milieu trônait son lit, entouré de chaque côté par de grandes fenêtres actuellement fermées et aux rideaux tirés. Ces derniers étaient d'un velours rouge sombre, brodés d'or aux extrémités.

Sasuke serra les poings et s'approcha du feu crépitant à sa droite. Il retira difficilement ses gants désormais complètement rigide et approcha ses mains du feu. On aurait dit celles d'une statue en hiver, quand une légère pellicule de glace les recouvrait. Il lui fallut cependant une bonne demi-heure pour que ses doigts commencent à se réchauffer et que la glace fonde. Rassuré que le chevalier ne l'ait pas suivi, le brun alla ensuite à sa commode, à côté de la porte et ouvrit son tiroir à gant, le second sur les quatre. Il habilla rapidement ses mains de gants en coton blanc et retourna s'asseoir près du feu. Il n'avait pas eu aussi froid depuis si longtemps. Et en même temps, une partie de son corps brûlait et demandait libération. Il soupira et s'assit en tailleur tout près du foyer. Cette position lui rappela la scène précédente et il se demanda comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas des sauvages avides de corps à corps, loin de là. Même s'il savait que des filles de joie rendaient souvent visite au chevalier en pleine nuit, il pouvait comprendre ce genre de besoins. Après tout, il était un homme lui aussi. Même s'il n'avait jamais encore pu goûter au fruit défendu. Ou vu le « loup », comme certains le disaient. Il gardait une sensation étrange entre les jambes, et particulièrement entre ses fesses, comme si la bouche pulpeuse et souriante s'y trouvait encore.

Le prince secoua vivement la tête, chassant les idées idiotes et mal placées qui lui venaient à l'esprit et il repensa à ce que le blond lui avait raconté plus tôt. Il aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, après que Naruto ait quitté cette ville en flamme et en sang. Il aurait aussi aimé lui posé bien d'autres questions, avant qu'il ne l'agresse sexuellement. Peut-être aurait-il du, de son côté, se défendre un peu plus... Mais il rejeta en bloc cette idée en se rappelant qu'il était le prince et qu'on essayait tout simplement de ne pas faire ce genre de « chose » à un prince. Après tout, il se devait d'être pur jusqu'au mariage, non ? Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder...

* * *

Une fois le prince disparut, Naruto poussa un long soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le prince soit une créature aussi farouche. Déjà qu'il n'était pas facile de lui parler sans avoir peur de l'embarrasser... Voilà qu'il l'effrayait pour de bon.

A son arrivée impromptue dans sa chambre pendant qu'il se soulageait avec des filles de joie, la honte l'avait statufié et il avait du attendre que ce brun aussi calme que la montagne ait l'air ennuyé par sa non-tenue pour enfin se décider à bouger et à s'habiller. Et si cela n'avait pas suffit, il avait fallu qu'il cache son embarras avec une boutade de mauvais goût. Parfois, le chevalier avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Naruto soupira derechef et tendit les mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer. Maintenant que Sasuke était partit, un froid polaire avait envahi sa chambre malgré la cheminée toujours allumée.

Un grattement à la porte lui fit espérer le retour du prince mais quand il s'y précipita pour ouvrir, il s'agissait simplement de Kyubi qui revenait de sa promenade du soir. L'énorme renard se dirigea aussitôt près de la source de chaleur et s'ébroua. Son pelage roux était recouvert de neige fondue, de la boue maculait ses pattes et du sang, ses babines. Naruto referma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

« Te voilà enfin... T'en aura mis du temps. »

En guise de réponse, l'animal se pourlécha et se coucha devant la cheminée afin de profiter de la chaleur. Le chevalier récupéra à temps les deux fourrures et les plia soigneusement. Il les laissa ensuite sur une des commodes présentes dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son lit. Il enfila au passage une tunique en toile épaisse et se coucha, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

Il se tourna vers son animal et le feu, le regard perdu dans les ondulations et les crépitements du foyer. Peut-être verrait-il un jour le prince se servir de ses propres pouvoirs, en espérant qu'il les ait et sache les contrôler... Il ne désirait pas affronter une seconde fois son coup de talon ravageur, songea-t-il en massant de nouveau sa mâchoire douloureuse. Et dire qu'il avait pensé le jeune brun délicat et fragile. Il ne s'agissait que d'une façade qui se brisait aisément à son contact, particulièrement quand il le taquinait sur sa taille. Il s'était bien rendu compte que Sasuke se contrôlait en toute situation et le blond adorait quand son masque tombait et qu'une expression, généralement la colère, venait agiter la beauté froide de son visage. C'était un garçon fort, qui ne ménageait pas ses coups et ses mots lors de leur joutes. Mais il semblait apprécier de ne pas être traiter que comme un prince... Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir...

Naruto roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le plaquer au sol et à... Il avait fait une belle erreur mais il ne comptait pas s'excuser. Le prince l'avait conquis au premier regard et les discrets bavardages au coin de feu qu'ils venaient d'avoir renforçaient l'idée qui l'obsédait depuis déjà quelques temps, pour ne pas dire depuis son arrivée. Un sourire confiant et amusé étira les lèvres de l'Uzumaki et il ferma les yeux.

Il ferait fondre le cœur de glace du prince, il le ferait sien.

* * *

**Voili-voilou ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus, une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**

**J'espère ne vous avoir pas trop déçu...**

**Bisous-Bisous ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello everybody ! Everybody hello ! Me revoila avec un troisième chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir. Désolé mais, héhé, j'ai été un peu prise ces derniers temps. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai fêté mon passage en TROISIEME ANNEE de psycho' ! Ensuite parce que tous les membres de ma famille ont décidé de naître en mai et juin, parce que ma petite soeur fêtait ses 18 ans, ma cousine ses 16 ans, etc, etc... Et ensuite, la meilleure nouvelle de toutes, j'ai trouvé un poste de remplaçante dans un petit intermarché ! Et vi, je suis caissière (ou hôtesse de caisse comme certains aiment le dire) pour deux semaines à la base mais ils vont peut-être me garder pour cet été ! Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de travailler en juin, c'est pourquoi mon rythme a été quelque peu altéré... **

**Enfin bref ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté d'ailleurs ! Les réponses au review anonyme seront à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un jeune homme brun d'une haute stature regardait par la fenêtre de son palais. Celui-ci siégeait au sommet de la montagne du nord, là où très peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer et risquer leur vie à escalader les parois aussi abruptes que glissantes. Les murs de cet immense château étaient fait de glace. La lumière s'y répercutant était donc différente suivant la position du soleil. Tantôt rouge écarlate, tantôt jaune orangé, le maître de cette demeure ne se lassait pas d'admirer les rayons du soleil traverser les épaisses cloisons transparentes dans des dérivés de couleurs chatoyantes qu'ils pouvaient prendre. Il ne faisait que cela de son temps libre. Il n'avait que cela à faire quand il n'avait pas à reconstruire ce palais de glace de ses propres mains. Seul, abandonné et évité de tous. Depuis le jour où il fut laissé au cœur de la forêt au pied de la montagne, il n'avait cessé malgré lui de recouvrir de glace tout ce qu'il frôlait. Le bois, les roches et même les corps sans vie des animaux qu'il chassait. Il s'était alors réfugié au sommet de la montagne, là où tout était déjà gelé. Il était, depuis bientôt vingt ans, seul, transit de froid et amer. Une rage sourde et froide sommeillait en son sein et ne cessait de croître. La nuit, les cauchemars le tourmentaient tandis que rien ne suffisait à le réchauffer. Il s'était promis de se venger de ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cette condition misérable, incapable d'étreindre et de ressentir une émotion chaude et agréable. Toute sa vie ne fut que froid et solitude par la faute d'une seule personne et il était prêt à la tuer pour faire cesser tout cela.

* * *

Naruto eut à peine saisi les épées et les boucliers en bois que l'on frappa à sa porte. Il soupira, devinant ce que cela pouvait être et alla prestement ouvrir. Le serviteur sur le seuil de sa chambre s'inclina respectueusement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Le blond le coupa :

_Laisse moi deviner, le prince ne viendra pas encore à l'entraînement ?  
_Il s'excuse, Monseigneur. Il a beaucoup de travail auprès de son père le roi... »

Le chevalier renifla et claqua la porte, jetant armes et défenses dans un coin. Son accès d'énergie fit sursauter Kyubi, paresseusement étendu devant la cheminée allumée, et Naruto vint s'asseoir près de lui. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le brun le fuyait, annulant leur rendez-vous matinal les uns après les autres. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne le croisait même plus dans les couloirs. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Sasuke, le chevalier aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur de lui. Mais le prince ne le fuyait pas parce qu'il avait peur que le plus vieux lui saute dessus une nouvelle fois.

Ce dont Sasuke avait peur, c'était de ne pas réussir à se contrôler et à lui sauter dessus lui-même. Car depuis ce malheureux incident, le prince se réveillait le matin en sueur et avec une érection plus dure que jamais, si ce n'était pas ses draps qui étaient tâchés. Son sommeil était agité et ses rêves n'étaient constitués que de vision où Naruto le surplombait de tout son poids tout en le pilonnant avec force ou où il avait l'impression qu'une bouche brûlante et humide avalait son membre tandis que des doigts avides et blessants parcouraient son corps. Il se retrouvait alors le matin, couché sur le ventre, haletant et ses lourdes couvertures mises en boule au pied de son lit.

Sasuke secoua la tête alors qu'il parcourait un des longs et nombreux couloirs du château. Il ne cessait d'être en mouvement, ne restant pas plus de quelques minutes dans une pièce et ne tenant tout simplement pas en place. Marcher, vite en l'occurrence, lui permettait de penser sans tourner en rond sur lui même et à pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme. De plus, il ne cessait de se déplacer afin d'éviter Naruto mais aussi afin d'augmenter les chances de le croiser. Il était plus partagé que jamais, ses gants et même les manches de sa veste devenus raides. Il portait une lourde cape sur les épaules qui remontait sur son cou gracile, une tunique épaisse sous un manteau de cuir et son pantalon était hermétiquement rentré dans ses hautes bottes, de cuir elles aussi. Il se couvrait autant car depuis l'incident, le prince tremblotait de froid dés qu'il s'éloignait du feu. Mais ses vas et viens incessant d'une pièce à une autre l'empêchaient de se réchauffer et c'est pourquoi il était autant habillé.

Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la grande salle du trône, observé en silence par ses deux parents, le chevalier doré poussa les lourdes portes avec force et aisance dues à une colère mal dissimulée. Le jeune brun sursauta et se retourna dans un roulement de cape quand Naruto l'appela d'une voix dure. Le roi et la reine restèrent silencieux, ne souhaitant pas perdre une miette de la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux surpris.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? » S'indigna le blond en agitant les bras d'un air exaspéré.

Après avoir longuement ruminé dans sa chambre, Naruto n'en pouvait plus de rester passif et décidait d'agir. Il fallait creuver l'abcès et pour cela, il avait parcouru l'immense château de long en large, vêtu de son armure. Il trouva enfin Sasuke, dignement habillé d'une cape rouge vermeille, seule pointe de couleur dans sa tenue sombre, et il s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda lentement le prince.

Il semblait imperturbable, le visage aussi neutre qu'une statue, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'agacement du blond.

« Ce n'est pas digne d'un prince de sécher ses leçons.  
_Je suis assez occupé en ce moment... » Argua le brun et Fugaku arqua un sourcil, se demandant bien de quoi son fils pouvait-il bien parler.

Sasuke regarda le chevalier être secoué d'un rire amer. Il peinait à camoufler correctement son malaise et il n'avait jamais trouvé le blond plus désirable qu'à ce moment même. Son visage était dur et sa mâchoire crispée. La veine de son cou saillait et le prince eut la folle envie de venir la mordiller. Il se secoua intérieurement et nota dans un regain d'attention que le chevalier portait deux épées à sa taille, chose rare.

« N'auriez-vous pas plutôt peur de m'affronter, mon prince ? Demanda alors Naruto avec une fausse politesse, se moquant ouvertement de lui.  
_Pas du tout ! » Répliqua avec impulsivité le brun.

Un sourire de victoire étira les lèvres pleines du chevalier et Sasuke se mordilla les siennes pour ne pas craquer et se jeter dessus.

« Très bien alors je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez un moment de libre pour vous battre.  
_Je... Je viendrais demain, hésita le prince et Naruto secoua vivement la tête, fouettant ses tempes et ses pommettes de ses mèches blondes.  
_Pas question que j'attende une nuit de plus, mon Seigneur. Si vous ne faites rien maintenant, je vous prends sur le champs, ici même. »

Sasuke frémit au double sens de ses paroles et se tourna vers ses parents en ouvrant la bouche. Son père l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot :

_C'est parfait, Sasuke. Nous allons enfin pouvoir observer tes progrès.  
_Mais je n'ai pas d'épée sur moi, père..., tenta-t-il vainement.  
_J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Naruto défit la sangle de sa seconde épée et lui lança cette dernière. Le prince manqua de peu de la rattraper et le blond dégaina son arme. Sasuke fit de même et fut plutôt bien surpris. Ils allaient utiliser de vraies épées pour cette joute.

Ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce et se saluèrent. Sasuke fit alors un pas lent sur la gauche, rapidement imité par Naruto et le ballet put commencer. Ils décrivirent tout d'abord un grand cercle, se jaugeant du regard, se demandant lequel attaquerait le premier. Mais le chevalier n'eut pas la patience de pousser le jeu jusqu'à son paroxysme et s'élança vers le jeune homme. Leur épée s'entrechoquèrent dans un crissement tandis que Sasuke paraît son coup avec difficulté. Le blond ne mesurait plus la force de ses coups et ne cessa ne l'attaquer à maintes reprises, le faisant reculer dans un large demi-cercle. Le prince parait comme il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre un pilier, bloquant l'épée du chevalier au dessus de sa tête avec sa propre arme. Le blond rapprocha son corps du sien, menaçant et la main du brun trembla. Pourtant, il ne se défaisait pas de son visage inexpressif, bien que ses joues rougissaient peu à peu suite à l'effort. Il n'avait plus froid, au contraire. La chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps engourdissait peu à peu ses muscles et il cligna des paupières, cherchant à se remettre en état.

Agacé de leur immobilité, Naruto s'écarta et laissa une occasion en or à Sasuke de contre-attaquer. Il para sans mal ses coups d'épée désordonnés mais ils devenaient de plus en plus puissants. La rage montait chez le prince et désormais, ils tournoyaient ensemble sur les dallages, les talons de leur bottes résonnant jusque dans les voûtes. Sasuke contrôlait parfaitement sa respiration, évitant de pousser plaintes et gémissement pour ne pas prévenir son maître à danser de sa prochaine attaque. Sa cape commençait à l'ennuyer, entravant ses jambes alors qu'il dansait avec le jeune homme blond. Et il regretta amèrement de l'avoir mise quand, en sueur et haletant, Naruto tira brusquement dessus, après avoir esquivé un coup d'épée et s'être placé derrière lui, avant qu'il ne retrouve son équilibre.

Le prince tomba alors lourdement sur les fesses dans un glapissement peu glorieux et darda un regard noir sur le chevalier.

« Aurais-je oublié de vous dire qu'il ne faut jamais porter de chose aussi encombrante qu'une cape lorsque l'on se bat ? Il sera très facile pour votre ennemi de l'utiliser à son avantage sinon. »

Visiblement satisfait, Naruto souriait tout en rangeant son arme et vint tendre une main amicale au brun. Sasuke renifla et se releva sans son aide, vexé, puis il lui rendit son épée.

« J'espère vous voir demain matin. Vous avez encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mon prince. » Lui susurra le blond avec un plaisir non feint avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle.

Sasuke serra les poings, furieux et ses parents ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le léger froncement de sourcil sur son visage habituellement si lisse.

« Sasuke, intervint le roi avant que son fils ne fasse une bêtise. Tu t'es très bien battu.  
_Pardon ? Il m'a humilié, oui ! S'exclama le garçon sans noter le compliment de son père.  
_C'est un guerrier d'exception. Il aurait été étonnant que tu le rattrape en si peu de temps, mon chéri, fit doucement la reine en descendant de son siège et en venant près de lui. Certaines choses ne s'apprennent que sur un champs de bataille mais nous somme déjà fier que tu puisses lui tenir tête autant de temps. »

Le brun grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. S'il avait résisté si longtemps, c'est bien parce que le chevalier le voulait bien. Nul doute que s'ils s'étaient réellement battus, Sasuke se serait retrouvé désarmé et embroché en deux coups d'épée.

« Cependant, continua son père, Sir Uzumaki n'est pas un simple professeur que tu peux congédier ou faire tourner en bourrique comme ce pauvre Ebisu. Tu lui dois le respect et demain matin, tu iras à ton entraînement et tu t'excuseras.  
_Non, mais vous n'avez pas vu comment il me traite ? Se révolta-t-il alors.  
_Ne joue pas au prince capricieux, nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme cela. S'il te traite de la sorte, c'est que tu le mérite. Le fait que tu seras roi un jour ne te permettra pas toujours d'éviter déceptions remontrances et humiliations, bien au contraire. Alors au lieu de pleurnicher parce que tu as fait une petite chute, va donc travailler et apprendre au lieu de paresser. Tourner en rond ne fera pas de toi un roi. »

Sasuke baissa progressivement la tête au fur et à mesure que le discours de son père se prolongeait. Puis quand son paternel se tut, il leva enfin le nez du bout de ses bottes et acquiesça, avant de quitter la salle du trône au plus vite.

« N'as-tu pas été trop dur ? Murmura Mikoto en se réinstallant dans son siège une fois que son fils fut sortit.  
_Veux-tu d'un roi bon et juste ou d'un gamin orgueilleux qui se croit au dessus de tout ? Demanda simplement Fugaku, le regard fixé sur les lourdes portes.  
_Je veux que mon fils sache que son père croit en lui. »

Il tourna alors ses yeux charbonneux vers elle et soupira. Sa femme avait l'air misérable dans sa longue et magnifique robe de velours rouge. Ses cheveux tiré en arrière dans une coiffure sophistiquée vieillissaient son visage à peine ridé alors que quelques mèches blanches commençaient à strier sa chevelure d'ébène, tout comme chez lui. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne dans un geste timide mais tendre et elle leva enfin son regard triste vers lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec lui ? Depuis tout ce temps ? N'a-t-il pas mérité un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part ?  
_Ce n'est plus un enfant désormais. C'est un homme et il se doit d'agir comme tel. Et il a encore tant à apprendre... Mais toi, tu es trop indulgente avec lui.  
_Moi ? »

Le visage de sa femme se durcit et il se mordit la langue.

« Oui. Rappelle moi la dernière fois que tu l'as corrigé ? Jamais, jamais tu n'as osé lever la main pour le punir.  
_La violence ne sert à rien.  
_Une claque de temps en temps ne l'aurait pas traumatisé, Mikoto.  
_Bien sur, c'est pourquoi tu lui en as mis une quand il s'est plaint que son professeur l'avait giflé. »

Fugaku eut un sourire fugace à ce souvenir. Sasuke, alors âgé d'une dizaine d'années, était arrivé au dîner et s'était assis à côté de son père, comme tous les soirs. Puis, au milieu du repas, lorsque sa mère lui avait demandé comment s'était passé son cours de mathématiques, le garçonnet avait répondu que son instituteur l'avait frappé. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment que son père claquait l'arrière de son crâne avant de lui dire qu'il l'avait sûrement mérité. Mikoto lui en voulait toujours depuis ce soir là et le lui rappelait souvent.

« Après des explications avec son enseignant, on a su qu'il était insolent avec lui. Si nous n'avions rien fait, son professeur et moi, il le serait aussi avec toi aujourd'hui.  
_Sasuke n'est pas comme cela.  
_Parce que j'y ai veillé. »

Il retira sa main de la sienne et se replaça avec raideur dans son siège, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Un pli soucieux apparut sur le visage de la reine et elle tourna son regard sombre vers les grandes portes. Elle retint un soupir et pinça les lèvres. Elle espérait tellement qu'un jour, son mari soit plus indulgent et plus tendre avec son enfant mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui susurrait que c'était espérer pour rien.

* * *

Sasuke entra sans bruit dans la salle d'entraînement. Il était bien en avance sur son cours, le soleil était à peine levé mais il n'avait pu dormir plus longtemps. L'appréhension de sa confrontation avec son professeur l'avait tout d'abord empêché de fermer l'œil la veille puis elle l'avait réveillé haletant et frémissant alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il s'était lavé et habillé dans un froid polaire, ses mains tremblantes gelaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient toucher avant d'être habillées de gants. Ensuite il s'était dirigé d'un pas lent de condamné à mort à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle où ils pratiquaient l'épée.

Naruto était déjà présent. Un genou à terre, il mettait en place épées et boucliers en bois. Sasuke se laissa une seconde pour admirer les rayons timides et naissants du soleil se déposer tel un halo sur ses cheveux blond. Sa nuque ambré lui apparaissait au dessus du col de sa côte de mailles et sa voix basse fredonnait une douce mélodie.

Le prince eut alors envie de partir, de ne pas le déranger car le blond n'avait jamais semblé si paisible, si tranquille. Ce moment de solitude avant leurs luttes acharnées semblait n'appartenir qu'à lui et le brun ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Mais le chevalier le remarqua rapidement et cessa de chantonner. Il se releva et s'approcha de lui.

« Nous ne nous défilons pas aujourd'hui, mon prince ?  
_Non, même si l'envie ne me manque pas. » Railla le brun, sur ses gardes.

Un rire secoua Naruto et Sasuke se laissa aller à admirer les deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement aligné, les lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire légèrement asymétrique sur la droite mais adorablement lumineux et les petites fossettes créées sur ses joues mates. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Le soleil tapait directement sur sa joue gauche et lui permettait de voir trois anciennes cicatrices alignées verticalement et parallèlement. Le prince s'approcha inconsciemment et le dévisagea plus longuement. Les mêmes cicatrices étaient présentes symétriquement sur sa seconde joue mais sans la lumière crue de l'astre solaire, il était impossible de les distinguer réellement.

« Que regardez-vous ainsi ? » Demanda finalement Naruto qui avait cessé de rire.

Sasuke rougit et recula d'un pas.

« R- Rien... Ne n'avait juste pas remarqué...  
_Mes cicatrices ? Et elles vous choquent ? »

Le prince haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« Cela n'est guère étonnant si vous avez assisté à bons nombres de batailles.  
_En effet mais ce ne sont pas des vestiges de combat...  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

La curiosité avait piqué Sasuke et un sourire mutin prit place sur le visage du blond.

« C'est un secret. Et si nous nous entraînions plutôt ? »

Se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise, Sasuke se redressa.

« En fait, j'ai trois choses à vous dire avant que l'on ne commence.  
_Oh, fit Naruto, réellement étonné. Eh bien allez-y. » Continua-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Le brun se racla la gorge et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de mon comportement. Je n'avais pas à mettre à mal nos rendez-vous quotidiens, vous êtes un professeur d'exception et j'ai de la chance que vous ne soyez pas partis. »

Le blond acquiesça lentement.

« Je vous remercie. Et vous excuse.  
_Bien. Maintenant, je tiens à mettre quelque chose au clair. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là... »

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant malgré lui la scène. Il se racla la gorge.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, reprit-il sous le regard assombris de Naruto, était une erreur. Cela ne devra jamais – Jamais – se reproduire et...  
_Pourquoi ? » Le coupa Naruto.

Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de féroce et Sasuke dut se retenir de ne pas reculer d'un pas sous son regard brûlant. Toute trace de joie avait déserté son visage et le chevalier doré se tenait aussi droit, aussi rigide qu'une colonne.

« Je suis un prince et vous...  
_Quoi ? Un simple chevalier ? Un manant ?  
_Un homme. » Dit fermement Sasuke.

Naruto frémit, piqué au vif. Il n'avait pas pris cela en compte, que Sasuke ait peur des commérages, dans son plan pour le séduire.

« Et alors ? Répliqua intelligemment le blond. Cela ne change rien au plaisir apporté.  
_Au contraire, cela change tout. Je ne veux pas être traité de roi sodomite. Mon peuple doit croire en moi, me faire confiance. Les enfants doivent pouvoirs s'identifier à moi et quel genre de parents laisseraient leur progéniture s'apparenter à un déviant ?  
_Vous pensez que je suis déviant ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Non, pas du tout, soupira-t-il.  
_Alors vous pensez que désirez un autre homme, c'est être déviant. »

Cette fois, Sasuke n'osa pas parler et se mordit la lèvre. Alors Naruto se rapprocha et le prit par les épaules.

« Le désir est tout ce qu'il y a de naturel, vous m'entendez ? Et je vous désire. Vous me désirez. Peu importe que nous soyons deux hommes, deux femmes ou un homme et une femme...  
_Ou un homme et deux femmes, grinça sarcastiquement Sasuke en faisant référence au moment où il avait surpris le blond avec deux prostituées.  
_Peu importe, mon prince. Ce qui compte, c'est que... »

Il caressa sa joue.

« Quand je vous ai embrassé... »

Son pouce effleura sa lèvre supérieure et Sasuke se retint de bouger.

« Je l'ai senti..., chuchota-t-il tout bas.  
_... Qu'avez vous senti ? » Demanda le brun quand le silence s'élargit.

Le sourire mutin de Naruto se fit plus doux et il rapprocha lentement leur visage.

« Notre désir l'un pour l'autre. »

Alors qu'il énonçait ce fait, son souffle réchauffa la peau du brun et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Le chevalier vit apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues pâles, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Sasuke vibra sous ses paumes et ne tarda pas à reculer, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Arrêtez cela ! S'écria-t-il.  
_Pourquoi résister mon prince ? Le meilleur moyen de résister au désir est d'y succomber. Vous verrez, une fois que vous aurez laissé parler votre corps et non votre esprit...  
_Je vous ai dit d'arrêter, gronda le brun dangereusement.  
_Je n'arrêterais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas céder, mon seigneur. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir mais le blond se contenta de garder son sourire lumineux, un peu naïf mais attendrissant.

« Je vous répète, énonça le plus calmement le brun, que je suis prince et que..  
_Pensez vous que je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ? Le coupa encore Naruto.  
_Mais arrêtez avec ça, à la fin ! Je serais officiellement fiancé demain soir ! A quoi cette histoire mènerait-elle alors ?! » Cria finalement Sasuke en tapant du pied, furieux et surtout à fleur de peau par sa proximité avec le blond.

Naruto s'arrêta, se figea même et le fixa en silence. Il ne s'attendait même pas à cet argument.

« Depuis quand devez-vous vous fiancer ? Demanda-t-il froidement.  
_C'était le troisième point que je voulais aborder, souffla Sasuke en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
_Avec qui ? Continua Naruto.  
_La fille aînée de la famille Hyuga...  
_Comment est-elle ?  
_Mais c'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ? Craqua de nouveau le prince. Battons nous à la place ! »

Un sourire - faux - prit place sur le visage du chevalier.

« Si c'est cela que mon prince souhaite... »

* * *

Sasuke retomba au sol, sur le dos, haletant, en sueur et épuisé. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes comme jamais auparavant et ses bras le faisaient souffrir d'avoir été trop crispés. De plus, son cœur battait si vite, qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le prince posa un regard vague et flou sur lui quand Naruto se pencha au dessus de lui avec un sourire narquois. Les mèches blondes qui collaient à son front et à ses tempes étaient brunies par l'humidité et son torse se soulevait à intervalle régulier alors qu'il reprenait lui-même son souffle.

« Alors ? Nous sommes déjà fatigué ?  
_Vous êtes un monstre...  
_Il est vrai que je me défends pas mal.  
_Ne fatiguez vous donc jamais ?  
_Hum... Je dois avouer que si je devais passer toute une nuit avec quelqu'un comme vous, j'aurais du mal à me lever le lendemain matin ! En même temps, qui en aurait envie ? »

Sasuke détourna les yeux sous son regard bleu. Ce bleu même qui lui semblait velouté, onctueux, comme de la peinture, comme du métal liquide et encore bouillant. Leur entraînement avait échauffé aussi bien leur esprit que leur corps mais le brun n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner au dernier sujet avant leur joute. Il avait eu trop de mal à ne plus y penser en se battant pour cela. Mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto...

« Votre future fiancée, mon seigneur, comment est-elle ? »

Le dit seigneur poussa un long soupir.

« En quoi cela vous regarde ?  
_Je veux savoir si elle fait le poids face à moi, argua le blond avec un sourire assuré.  
_Eh bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, avoua finalement Sasuke.  
_Quoi ? Fit intelligemment Naruto.  
_C'est un mariage arrangé et elle habite de l'autre côté de la mer, à l'est. Je n'ai jamais pu la voir avant mais j'imagine qu'elle ressemble à tous les Hyuga.  
_C'est-à-dire ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Certainement très belle, brune, la peau pâle et des yeux... Comment dire... »

Le prince se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur ses bras et cherchant ses mots. Naruto l'écoutait religieusement.

« C'est dur à expliquer mais on dit que leur yeux sont tels des perles de nacre, réussit-il à dire.  
_C'est insensé.  
_Pour des yeux, en effet.  
_Je parle de votre mariage.  
_Quoi ? »

Sasuke le fusilla aussitôt du regard mais remarqua au passage que le visage du chevalier s'était refroidis.

« On n'épouse pas quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine.  
_Dixit celui qui paye des femmes pour qu'elles viennent dans son lit ?  
_L'amour et la chaire sont deux choses différentes. Elles peuvent se mêler l'une à l'autre mais le mariage doit se faire par amour.  
_C'est bien beau, ce que vous dites là, mais c'est un mariage arrangé, répliqua le brun. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas d'amour, c'est juste un arrangement. Elle est le meilleur parti pour moi. Et ses parents ne peuvent pas rêver de mieux qu'un prince pour elle. Cela va à tout le monde.  
_Et cela vous va, à vous ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes prêt à épouser une femme que vous n'avez encore jamais vu. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils tandis que le ton montait.

« C'est mon devoir et je l'accomplirais, comme mon père l'a fait avant moi.  
_Pourtant vos parents ont l'air de s'aimer, eux. Cela se voit dans leur regard.  
_Ils ne s'aimaient pas au début. Ils se sont simplement apprivoisé et ont appris à vivre avec l'autre. L'affection est venu bien après.  
_Quand ? Insista le chevalier d'or.  
_Quand ils ont eu des enfants. » Lâcha finalement le brun.

Le blond se figea. Sasuke n'avait pas dit cela par hasard ou parce qu'un de ses parents le lui avait dit. Il avait dit cela pour bien lui faire comprendre que seule une femme, comme cette héritière, sa future fiancée, pouvait lui apporter des enfants, la seule chose que lui, en tant qu'homme, ne pourrait jamais lui donner, à moins de le voler à une autre femme. Naruto fronça à son tour les sourcils et demanda lentement, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse :

_Et que faites vous de la passion ? De l'amour véritable ?  
_Je le laisse à ceux qui en rêvent sans jamais le trouver et qui payent des putes pour qu'elles leur donnent l'impression qu'ils ont du pouvoir. »

Ces mots furent de trop pour Naruto et avant que le prince n'amorce un seul geste pour se relever, il le plaqua avec force sur le carrelage en pierre.

« Lâchez moi. Immédiatement, siffla le brun, visiblement en colère.  
_Jamais. »

Puis il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il n'avait jamais voulu posséder autant quelqu'un mais ce petit prince allait le rendre... Ou plutôt, le rendait déjà complètement fou. Depuis cette nuit, il n'avait de cesse de le voir débarquer dans sa chambre et de le supplier de le prendre mais en rêve seulement. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il planta avec douceur mais fermeté ses dents dans la chaire tendre de sa lèvre inférieure puis il la happa entre les siennes avant de couvrir de nouveau totalement sa bouche de la sienne. Les premières secondes, le brun s'était débattu et les coups avaient plu sur son abdomen recouvert d'acier. Mais désormais, les mains du prince s'accrochaient à ses biceps alors que Naruto, de ses dents et de ses lèvres, le torturait allègrement.

« Arrêtez... Je vous en prie... » Réussit-il à souffler entre deux baisers ravageurs.

Mais Naruto ne voulut par l'entendre et prit place entre ses cuisses après les avoir écartées à l'aide d'un genou. Ses grandes mains de guerrier tenaient durement son visage au début mais commencèrent à le lâcher quand il remarqua que le prince ne se débattait presque plus. Il le laissa tourner la tête vers la droite pour échapper à ses baisers et il attaqua donc sa gorge découverte, aussi blanche et encore plus douce que le reste.

Sasuke frémit violemment quand, en plus de ses lèvres, il sentit sa langue, humide et chaude, venir cajoler la peau si fine de son cou. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un gémissement s'échapper et ainsi encourager le chevalier. Mais ce dernier n'eut besoin de rien pour remonter les jambes du prince autour de sa taille et commencer à donner de léger coup de rein contre lui.

« Na-... Naruto... » Murmura le brun, ses hanches accentuant malgré lui le frottement créé par leur deux corps.

Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé à envoyer tout balader et à aller se jeter sous ses draps ? Combien de fois avait-il gémi son prénom alors que ses hanches ondulaient contre son matelas durant son sommeil ? Et maintenant que cela se passait réellement, que cela recommençait et que leur deux bassins entraient en contact, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'empêchait de se laisser aller complètement. En fait, il ne savait plus pourquoi il devait l'arrêter. Il ne savait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit fut les lèvres voraces sur sa peau, ses mains sur ses hanches et ses cuisses, les bouffées d'air qu'il peinait à avaler et qui brûlaient sa gorge.

« Vous le sentez, ce désir ? Susurra le chevalier tout contre son oreille sensibilisée. Cela ne se passe pas qu'ici, ajouta-t-il en glissant une main entre ses jambes, là où était engoncé son membre durcissant. Je le sens aussi ici... »

Sa paume remonta sur son bas ventre, arrachant une plainte de frustration au brun. Elle glissa sur son torse et s'arrêta là où son cœur tambourinait. Sasuke croisa son regard, le souffle court.

« Vous voyez ? Tout votre corps réagit au désir que vous avez pour moi.  
_Vous êtes bien présomptueux, souffla difficilement l'Uchiha.  
_Seulement réaliste, Messire. »

Ne voulant pas argumenter davantage, Sasuke réussit -par il ne sait quel miracle- à le repousser assez pour s'extirper de son étreinte. Il se releva aussitôt libéré, clairement conscient que s'il pouvait le faire, c'était bien parce que le chevalier le laissait faire, et il remit un peu ses vêtements en place.

« Vous partez déjà ? Demanda avec amusement le blond qui s'était mis debout à son tour.  
_En effet, il est clair qu'avec vous, on ne peut pas parler sérieusement. Peu importe l'alchimie qui pourrait exister entre nous, peu importe votre désir et peu importe mes désirs, il n'y a rien de possible à part une relation d'élève à professeur. »

Naruto afficha une mine boudeuse et eut l'air d'un enfant capricieux, avec ses joues encore rouges et ses cheveux en désordre.

« Je vous serez donc gré, continua Sasuke sur le ton le plus calme possible, d'arrêter ce petit jeu que vous avez mis en place et d'agir en tant qu'enseignant et rien d'autre. Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous répudier. »

Le regard noir du prince était durement fixé sur le chevalier et ce dernier se plut à lui rendre.

« Est-ce clair ? »

Le brun se retint de justesse d'ajouter son prénom, preuve de leur proximité.

« Très clair, mon prince. »

Il y avait quelque chose de possessif dans ses derniers mots qui fit frémir d'appréhension le dit prince. Naruto tourna finalement les talons et récupéra son matériel abandonné plus tôt. Puis il quitta la pièce, frôlant tout juste Sasuke.

Une fois seul, le brun ramena ses bras contre lui. Son cœur battait encore fort en son sein et ses doigts tremblaient. Le regard baissé, il put voir de la glace se former entre ses pieds bottés. Ses gants, ainsi que ses manches et ses jambes de pantalon, étaient aussi durs que de l'écorce. Le soleil avait étrangement disparut derrière un nuage après le départ du chevalier et le prince n'eut jamais aussi froid et aussi peur de la solitude. Il se mit à trembler et ses dents claquèrent. Comment la disparition du soleil, bien que timide et n'apportant pas vraiment de chaleur en hiver, pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

Mais Sasuke ne se leurrait pas. Ce n'était pas le soleil, la cause de son trouble. C'était Naruto.

* * *

**Alors ? Est-ce que cela mérite une petite review ?**

* * *

**_AkuriAtsuki_ : Tu avais posté au premier chapitre et je ne te réponds que maintenant, honte à moi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a donné le courage de continué ! Et j'espère que tu es toujours là ! ;)**

**_Guest_ : It's hard to explain why and how someone falls in love with someone else and especially for Sasuke and Naruto in this fanfiction, I guess. But womanizers have something that makes me melt. They are inacessible, unattainable. And seeing Naruto with whores can make Sasuke jealous, right ? In fact, that would make me jealous ! Excuse me for my bad english, it is not easy to explain this kind of thing in another language ^^"**

**_NekoChan_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je n'ai pas encore de nombre de chapitre pré-défini. J'ai mon plan mais suivant ce que je détaille ou pas, là où je coupe, etc, je ne sais pas trop. je dirais entre 10 et 20, disons une quinzaine de chapitre si tout va bien ! ^^" Moi aussi, j'adore Itachi, je le trouve sexy, protecteur et tout ce qui faut / ! Je peux déjà te dire qu'il revient bientôt ! Itachi is coming ! Merci pour tes encouragement ! **

_**Sasunaruchan**_** : Première Review**** : Ravie de voir que mes "méchants" parents font réagir !  
Deuxième Review : Merci pour ta review ! En effet, il y a anguille sous roche mais tu n'y es pas ! Essaye encore ! x) C'est assez facile en fait. Moi aussi, j'aime les petites embrassades, j'aime bien en mettre un peu partout et j'espère que celle de ce chapitre t'a plu, même si elle est un peu plus courte !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un court - très court - chapitre. Je m'en excuse mais il était nécessaire. Le prochain sera normalement plus loin, je l'espère ! ^^" Le verdict est tombé, je travaille tout juillet-aout et donc, je vais profiter à fond de mes deux semaines de vacances ! :D  
Du coup, je vais essayer de bien m'y mettre et c'est pourquoi je vous sors rapidement ce petit chapitre pour pouvoir me consacrer à la suite ! Si vous êtes curieux, n'hésitez pas à aller lire mon OS "C'est un prêté pour un rendu" et mon petit recueil de Drabble "Papa" et n'oubliez pas de donner un avis, positif ou négatif ! (Oui, je me fais de la pub xP)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir lentement. Face au miroir, il se dévisageait tandis que la glace lui renvoyait une image dont il était peu habitué. Devant lui se tenait un vrai prince de conte de fée. Par dessus une légère tunique en lin blanc, il portait un long manteau de cuir somptueux et d'une couleur peu habituelle, bleu roi, qui collait à son corps comme à une seconde peau jusqu'à ses hanches puis qui s'évasait autour de ses jambes pour lui permettre une plus grande liberté de mouvement. De plus, il s'arrêtait tout juste au dessus du genou. La texture épaisse mais souple de son majestueux vêtement était douce sous ses doigts longs et blancs. Le col cachait sa nuque pâle et s'ouvrait en un V étroit sur sa gorge, séparant la veste en deux. Cette dernière était alors fermée, et les deux pans reliés, par cinq larges lanières retenues à chaque extrémités par un bouton rond en argent et qui s'arrêtaient juste au dessus de la boucle de sa ceinture. Les manches moulaient tout aussi bien ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets graciles. Le brun attrapa une longue paire de gants de cuir noir, assez large pour les passer par dessus ses manches et les enfila sans plus de cérémonie. Ses bottes, en cuir noir elles-aussi, avaient été lustrées et miroitaient sous la lumière des bougies, ainsi que ses cheveux, tout juste secs de son bain.

Il passa une seconde ceinture, plus large, qui tombait avec une perfection étrange sur ses hanches, et il y accrocha son épée à la poignet rutilante. Le visage de sa servante apparu derrière lui et il ne bougea plus le temps qu'elle lui mette sa cape. Elle était faite d'un velours de couleur indigo et frôlait à peine le sol. Bleu et indigo. Il n'avait pas choisi ces couleurs par hasard. Bien au contraire. La première et un peu futile raison était que les couleurs sombres et froides telles que le bleu et le violet allait parfaitement avec son teint d'albâtre et ses cheveux corbeaux. Mais la seconde raison qui le poussait à arborer ses teintes était qu'elles faisaient parti de celles que pouvaient prendre les yeux de Naruto sous la joie ou la colère, ou tout autre émotion. Il enviait presque l'aisance avec laquelle le blond se laissait à exprimer autant ses sentiments que ses doutes.

Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il se trouvait pathétique et il sursauta presque quand sa mère posa une main sur son épaule.

« As-tu froid ? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.  
_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
_Bien, je t'apporte la pièce finale. »

La « pièce finale ». Il s'agissait de sa couronne. Enfin, un simple diadème en argent incrusté d'une étrange pierre au centre. Sa mère le lui mit, plaçant le joyau au centre de son front et arrangea un peu ses cheveux. La pierre précieuse était d'un rouge vermeille, parfois rouge sang. Elle flamboyait de mille feux au soleil mais dans la pénombre du soir ou à la lumière d'une bougie, on pouvait entrapercevoir trois petites virgules noirs. Ce diamant se nommait le Sharingan. En tant que prince, il en possédait un. Son père en possédait cinq sur une couronne similaire à la sienne. Si son frère avait encore été le prince héritier, il en aurait eu trois. Sasuke avait toujours refusé d'en recevoir plus d'un et ses parents ne le lui avaient proposé que de très rares fois, comprenant sûrement son choix.

Le Sharingan était le symbole du pouvoir des Uchiwa. Si les Huyga avaient la perle mauve, eux possédaient ce diamant rouge. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'ils auraient été trouvés et pris sur le front d'un dragon du nom de Susanoo, qui vivrait encore au fond d'un volcan. Le dragon aurait depuis juré d'éliminer tous les Uchiha qui arborait ce joyau.

A l'époque, Sasuke n'en avait pas dormi pendant trois semaines, horrifié à l'idée qu'une bête mystique vienne le dévorer dans son sommeil. Mais il se souvenait que son grand frère avait entendu ses plaintes et était venu le consoler, le rassurant en lui disant enfin que les dragons n'existaient pas, que ce n'était qu'une légende. Parfois, le jeune prince avait encore l'impression de sentir ses mains caresser ses cheveux...

« J'étais sûre qu'elle t'irait parfaitement. »

Un petit sourire détendit les traits du brun. Les quelques fois où il avait du la porter, quelques années plus tôt, elle était trop grande et avait tendance à glisser dans ses mouvements trop brusques de jeune enfant, puis d'adolescent. Désormais, elle entourait son crâne avec délicatesse, sans trop le serrer mais elle ne bougerait pas si le prince avait à s'incliner.

« Elle est lourde, heureusement que nous n'avons à les porter que pour les grands événements. »

Mikoto sourit. Elle portait quant à elle une fine couronne sculptée et incrustée minutieusement de diamants noirs et d'éclats de Sharingan. Ses cheveux tirés strictement en arrière dégageaient son visage et retombaient souplement dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Sa robe était d'un pourpre élégant et une dentelle blanche encadrait sa gorge et ses poignets. Puis une très longue cape lit-de-vin recouvrait ses épaules et traînait majestueusement derrière elle.

« Mère, vous êtes magnifique. » Souffla-t-il doucement tout en l'admirant.

Des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues et elle caressa tendrement son bras.

« Je me dois d'être irréprochable. Il s'agit d'un moment important pour toi ce soir. »

Son sourire se fana alors qu'elle remarquait le visage assombrit de son garçon.

« Sasuke, ne vois pas ce mariage comme une obligation... Mais plutôt comme une opportunité. »

Il se tourna vers elle et elle prit son visage en coupe, l'incitant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de l'épouser, chuchota finalement le prince.  
_Je sais, mon enfant... »

La tristesse se lut sur son visage et Sasuke regretta aussitôt ses mots.

« Pensez-vous que nous le reverrons un jour ? Est-il au moins vivant ? »

Il avait posé tant de fois ses questions à ses deux parents et même à chaque personne vivant au château, avant de se rendre compte que jamais personne ne lui répondrait. La frustration était alors doucement apparu. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

« Je prie tous les soirs dans l'espoir qu'il nous revienne sain et sauf un jour. Je ne passe pas une heure sans songer à ce qu'il a put devenir, s'il a eu peur, s'il a été blessé, s'il nous a pleuré...  
_Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

La reine se détourna de lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes de douleur, de confusion mais aussi de colère.

« Mère, répondez-moi, je vous en prie... J'ai besoin de savoir.  
_Cela suffit, Sasuke.  
_Est-ce à cause de moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante et enrouée, presque désespérée.

Mikoto le regarda, horrifiée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose.

« Est-ce ma faute ? » Insista le brun en attrapant son poignet.

Elle hoqueta, trembla et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour finalement tout lui avouer mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un serviteur.

« Ma Dame, mon Seigneur. Les Hyuga sont arrivés. Ainsi que vos autres invités. »

Se détachant de son fils, Mikoto s'empressa de sortir.

« Bien, dépêche toi, Sasuke. » Dit-elle rapidement avant de partir.

Le brun resta un petit moment figé sur place. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver nu, dehors, sous la neige. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que sa mère lui dise tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il n'était plus un enfant, il saurait encaisser la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle.

* * *

« Sasuke, je te présente Hinata Hyuga, de la maison Hyuga. Ainsi que son père, Hiashi Hyuga et son cousin, Neji Hyuga, fils de Hizashi Hyuga, frère de Hiashi. »

Le dit Sasuke acquiesça lentement. Son père lui présentait la famille sur laquelle il avait eu la bonne idée de se renseigner pour éviter toute confusion. Hiashi et Hizashi étaient frères jumeaux. Le premier avait deux filles, Hinata et Hanabi et né quelques temps plus tôt que son frère, il était devenu le suzerain de ce clan. Quand à Hizashi, il était mort durant une bataille en protégeant son frère aîné, abandonnant un fils d'une dizaine d'année. Neji avait son âge aujourd'hui et son regard noir se posa sur lui en premier. Il se tenait à la gauche de son oncle dans une armure blanche. Ils se ressemblaient presque par leur peaux aussi blanches que la lune et leur cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre mais ce qui attira rapidement son regard furent ses yeux. Ils étaient blancs. Sa comparaison avec une perle de nacre était juste. Un léger halo parme donnait une certaine fraîcheur à ce regard et permettait ainsi de distinguer la pupille du blanc de l'œil.

Neji soutenait son regard avec franchise, le visage figé dans une expression neutre. Puis Sasuke tourna son regard sur Hiashi dont Neji tenait beaucoup de son physique. Il lui rappela aussitôt son père. Sévère mais inexpressif, d'où une légère absence de rides. Il soutint à son tour son regard, s'inclinant légèrement par respect. Le prince hocha la tête pour lui permettre de se redresser et il se tourna enfin vers Hinata. Elle baissa timidement les yeux sous son regard sombre. Ses long cheveux noir étaient ramenés en un chignon élaboré, laissant libre sa frange et deux longues mèches encadrant son visage de poupée. Sa coiffure mettait en valeur son cou long et gracile. Sa peau était aussi blanche et crémeuse que celle de Neji et la sienne, et ses longs cils épais ressemblaient à des croissants de lune noire sur sa peau.

Elle portait une lourde robe de satin aux manches trois quart, de la couleur des glycines en été et son décolleté bateau dévoilait ses frêles épaules et mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Sa taille était étroitement enserrée dans un corset lilas et ses hanches semblaient larges et agréables sous ses nombreux jupons. Ses pommettes hautes et sa bouche en forme de cœur rosissaient naturellement. Son nez n'était pas aussi droit que le sien mais légèrement retroussé, comme celui d'une petite fille. Pourtant... Elle était belle à en couper le souffle. Belle, magnifique même. Mais elle lui semblait fade et sans chaleur par rapport à la beauté rayonnante de Naruto.

Ce dernier était posté près de son père, en retrait. Le roi semblait attendre quelque chose de son fils et le brun força un sourire sur son visage. Il s'avança vers Hinata et s'inclina devant elle.

« Ma Dame, la salua-t-il doucement.  
_M-Mon seigneur... »

Elle semblait extrêmement gênée, les joues soudainement rouges et ainsi, elle lui paraissait si jeune. Elle plia les genoux et baissa de nouveau la tête, le dos droit et raide pour ne pas être indécente en lui offrant une vue plongeante à l'intérieure de sa robe. Rare étaient les femmes qui y prenaient garde, voulant donner toujours plus au prince. Sasuke se redressa alors et lui tendit son bras.

« Vous devez être épuisée par votre voyage, laissez moi vous accompagner à votre place. »

Elle lança un regard paniqué à son père. Elle n'osait parlé et semblait perdue. Hiashi l'encouragea d'un hochement de la tête et elle suivit le prince.

« Tu as une fille magnifique, Hiashi, dit Mikoto avec un doux sourire une fois qu'ils furent assez loin.  
_C'est parce qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, se détendit un peu le chef du clan Hyuga.  
_C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ai pas pu venir.  
_Elle était trop faible pour un tel voyage, Hanabi est donc restée auprès d'elle.  
_Je me demandais justement où était ta petite dernière !  
_Je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule...  
_Je te comprends, marmonna enfin Fugaku. Je n'aime pas non plus laisser Mikoto seule. Heureusement, Sasuke reste avec plaisir auprès d'elle quand je vais chasser. »

Mikoto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas malade pourtant. Dans tous les cas, Hiashi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Hinata. Elle ne manquera de rien ici et je serais là si jamais elle a des problèmes... de femme, ajouta la reine avec un petit clin d'œil.  
_Je n'en doute pas, Mikoto. Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit Hiashi avec un sourire rassuré.

Sasuke tira la chaise de la jeune femme et s'installa près d'elle une fois qu'elle fut installée. Les présentations avaient pris fin avec celles des Hyuga. La plupart des invités discutaient entre eux, créant ainsi un fond sonore discret. Certaines les observaient, d'autre les ignoraient totalement, peu concernés.

« M-Monseigneur... Je suis r-ravie de vous rencontrer, réussit à souffler la demoiselle.  
_C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi. »

Cependant, alors qu'il disait ces mots, ses yeux cherchaient ceux d'un certain chevalier à travers la foule. Ils ne rencontrèrent que des regards froids et inconnus, et se posèrent donc sur Hinata. Elle regardait partout sauf vers lui, encore gênée.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas, lui dit-il pour briser le silence avant qu'il ne devienne pesant.  
_B-bien...  
_... Hm... Votre cousin se nomme Neji, n'est-ce pas ?  
_Ou-oui ! Il est prévu qu'il reste séjourner ici avec moi jusqu'au mariage.  
_Je le sais. Nos pères ont prévu de chasser pendant les semaines qui vont suivre et quelqu'un de proche se doit de rester auprès de vous.  
_N-ne vous imaginez pas que je ne veux pas passer du temps avec vous mais... Père m'a prévenu que vous étiez très occupé... »

Elle tricota avec ses doigts, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre et Sasuke s'empressa de la rassurer :

_J'ai des entraînements et des cours mais je saurais trouver du temps à vous accorder. Vous êtes mon invitée après tout.  
_M-merci, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Et... Quel genre d'entraînement avez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...  
_Je m'entraîne à l'épée avec le meilleur maître d'arme qui soit. C'est un honneur pour moi et je ne peux pas manquer ses leçons comme ça. »

Il retint un sourire en songeant qu'il l'avait pourtant bien fait ces derniers temps.

« Jamais je n'aurais osé vous demander de les manquer pour moi, Monseigneur. C'est déjà un honneur pour moi de devenir votre femme. Je n'aurai pu rêver de meilleur mariage. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres fines du brun et avant qu'il ne réponde, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir discuter ensemble, fit Mikoto, mais tu as d'autres invités, Sasuke. Tu auras tout le temps de faire la connaissance d'Hinata demain, d'accord ?  
_Oui, mère. »

Le jeune prince lui céda sa place et s'écarta des deux femmes.

* * *

Après avoir discuté avec chaque invité de sujets plus ou moins – surtout moins – ennuyeux, Sasuke s'isola sur le balcon. Il était désert de par la neige et le froid. Mais cela correspondait parfaitement aux besoins du prince. A l'intérieur de la grande salle, il y faisait chaud et moite. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ici, seul et minuscule face à la voûte céleste, le visage brûlant caressé par une brise glacée, il pouvait enfin respirer. Enfin seul.

« Mon prince ? »

Quoique...

Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui venait de fermer la porte derrière lui. Un froncement de sourcil plissa son front blanc et Sasuke retint un soupire.

« Quelqu'un me cherche ? Demanda-t-il un peu trop durement.  
_Non, j'attendais simplement l'occasion de pouvoir vous parler. Mais il semblerait que vous évitez ma compagnie.  
_N'avons-nous pas assez discuté hier ? »

Le chevalier s'accouda à la barrière avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de votre discussion, mon prince. »

Sasuke leva finalement les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir et s'accouda près de lui.

« Peu importe...  
_Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti ? Il fait si froid...  
_Rentrez donc si vous ne le supportez pas. En même temps, en armure... »

Naruto se contenta d'un sourire et le brun se sentit presque obligé de lui répondre.

« J'avais besoin de respirer un peu, l'atmosphère est horrible la dedans...  
_Vous n'aimez pas les banquets ?  
_Pas avec autant de monde, je crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude.  
_Et sinon... Comment trouvez-vous votre fiancée ? »

Les yeux noirs se levèrent vers le visage curieux du blond. Le prince se mordilla la lèvre, tentant inconsciemment Naruto et il haussa les épaules.

« Elle est très belle.  
_Vous trouvez ? Insista malgré lui le chevalier, dévoré par la jalousie.  
_Oui, elle est à première vu parfaite pour être reine. Elle manque peut-être de maturité mais elle n'a que seize ans, elle a le temps de s'affirmer.  
_Seize ans ? Vous avez presque dix ans de plus qu'elle ! S'exclama vivement Naruto.  
_Calmez vous, elle aurait pu en avoir treize...  
_Cela ne vous aurait pas dérangé ? »

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre et leur visages étaient alors tout près.

« Si. Et je dois bien avouer que cela me dérange aussi à seize ans...  
_Pourquoi ? Chuchota tout doucement le blond en se penchant vers lui.  
_J'ai toujours préféré côtoyer des personnes plus âgées, plus mûres aussi. Elles ont davantage à raconter. A seize ans passés dans un château, on a pas grand chose à dire. »

Sasuke se recula finalement et se détourna de lui.

« Et au lit ? Pensez vous que cela ira ? Elle n'aura aucune expérience.  
_Et alors ? » Grogna le brun sans le regarder, les joues de nouveau brûlantes.

Naruto se colla à son dos et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Alors il vous faudra un amant pour vous satisfaire...  
_Je ne serais pas infidèle, répondit froidement Sasuke en s'écartant.  
_C'est ce que vous dites maintenant mais laissez moi une seule chance avant votre mariage et vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de moi. »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, un demi-sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Naruto crut un instant qu'il allait lui céder, enfin. Le brun leva la main, ses doigts suivirent les fines cicatrices sur sa joue puis ils descendirent sur ses lèvres qui s'empressèrent d'embrasseur leur pulpes avant de glisser sur sa gorge.

« J'admire votre entêtement, Sir Uzumaki. Et vous savez vous ? Il est très probable que vous ayez raison.  
_J'ai très souvent raison, mon Prince.  
_Cependant, le coupa Sasuke en posant un doigt autoritaire sur ses lèvres, le sourire en coin toujours présent. Nous n'aurons jamais de relations sexuelles, aussi tentantes soient-elles et aussi entêté que vous soyez. Et je préfère mourir écorché, puis ébouillanté, puis de nouveau écorché plutôt que de revenir sur ma parole.  
_Rien ne pourra donc vous faire changer d'avis ?  
_Rien, ni personne. »

Naruto soupira. Il fit une moue déçu et rentra, laissant tomber pour ce soir uniquement. Un sourire amusé et tendre resta longuement sur le visage du prince, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave le fasse sursauter.

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup de succès, même auprès des hommes, Sasuke. »

Le dit Sasuke fit volte-face vers la personne qui se tenait dans un coin sombre du balcon, invisible dans la nuit. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer son visage ou, au moins, ses vêtements afin de connaître son identité. Mais l'inconnu portait une longue cape noir et une large capuche le masquait. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-il donc là ? Il était impossible de le savoir.

« Excusez moi mais nous connaissons-nous ? Il ne me semble pas avoir autorisé un inconnu à me tutoyer. »

Un rire tendrement amusé lui parvint et la personne se redressa du mur sur lequel il était adossé. Il s'approcha lentement de Sasuke et ce dernier posa une main sur la poignée de son épée dans un geste instinctif.

« Je suis un peu déçu que tu ne me reconnaisse pas mais ce n'est guère étonnant.  
_Qui êtes-vous ? » S'enquit le brun avec agacement.

L'étranger était légèrement plus grand que lui. Il parvenait désormais à discerner son sourire dans l'obscurité. Un sourire fin et pâle, peut-être forcé mais il n'en était pas sûr. L'individu secoua doucement la tête et murmura doucement :

_Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, tu m'as donc oublié.  
_Qui êtes vous ? » Répéta Sasuke en reculant d'un pas tandis que l'autre avançait d'un autre.

Un second rire, triste et amer, résonna dans la nuit noir et l'inconnu repoussa son chaperon sombre, dévoilant un regard étrangement familier.

« Allons, tu ne me souhaites pas un bon retour... »

Sa poigne se resserra son son épée alors que des yeux aussi noirs que les siens le scrutaient.

« … Petit frère ? » Souffla finalement Itachi avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

**Alors ? Est-ce que cela mérite une petite review ?**

* * *

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font réellement plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ! Les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions :) Positif ou négatif, peu importe, tout ce que je veux, c'est m'améliorer alors je suis prête à écouter (enfin, lire) et accepter toutes critiques constructive ! **

**En tout cas, merci à tous ! Je vous fais des gros bisous sur les deux joues !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila avec un cinquième chapitre ! On va enfin avoir un peu d'action. Je dis bien un peu parce que je suis pas très doué pour cela ! J'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira, Itachi is not coming. Itachi is back ! On en apprend un peu plus sur les parents Uchiha, héhé !**

**Dans tous les cas, attention, il y a un peu de violence ! ;)**

**Si vous êtes curieux ou simplement fan de dessin - et si vous ne les avez pas encore vu - ma très chère amie Kato m'a fait trois merveilleux fanart dont les liens sont dans mon profil ! Le premier représente Naruto et Sasuke à la mode Jaime Lannister et Jon Snow (cela m'a inspiré pour cette fic), le deuxième représente Sasuke et Hinata dans leur tenue de fiancailles - et bien que la robe d'Hinata ne soit pas du tout celle à laquelle je pensais, elle est quand même très belle, bien plus orientale, je trouve - et le troisième représente notre chère petite tête blonde plus jeune, avec une parfaite interprétation de ses cicatrices, je trouve ! (benh vi, les moustaches, ça collait pas trop !). Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à aller y faire un tour, les liens sont à la fin de mon profil et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à faire un tour dans sa galerie ! Elle est très doué (et c'est mon amie à moi !) !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Son homologue le regardait un silence, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la sienne, voire plus. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs, ainsi que ses long cheveux attachés sagement en catogan. De larges cernes le marquaient et entachaient son air calme et serein.

Ses vêtements étaient fait de différentes pièces de tissus sombres, de peaux de bêtes diverses et variées et aucune arme n'était visible. Sasuke lâcha finalement son épée et balbutia.

« I.. Ita... Itachi...  
_Tu te souviens de mon prénom finalement.  
_Mais... Mais tu... Où tu... »

Le jeune prince ne savait plus ni quoi dire, ni quoi ajouter, ni comment réagir. Il bafouilla encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux mette un terme à son calvaire. Il tendit lentement les bras vers lui et les écarta simplement dans une invitation muette. Sasuke poussa un soupire de soulagement, de bonheur, et se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

« Bordel, Itachi... »

Une main gantée vint caresser ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant tandis que le jeune brun tremblait de tous son corps.

« Où étais-tu, bon sang ?  
_Cela importe peu, lui chuchota l'aîné.  
_Tu m'as tellement manqué..., murmura-t-il en frottant sa joue contre son épaule dans un geste enfantin.  
_Tu me manques aussi. Mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de Sasuke à ces derniers mots. Son frère ne cessait de répéter cela quand il cherchait à le rassurer après un cauchemar ou une mauvaise chute. Il huma à pleins poumons son odeur, un mélange de chèvre-feuille et de jasmin, exactement le même depuis toujours. Sa fragrance à lui. Itachi fit de même et apprécia la parfum du savon à la fleur d'orangé qui imprégnait sa peau.

Ils finirent par se séparer mais leurs mains restaient accrochées aux avants-bras de l'autre.

« Tu es revenu vivre avec nous et reprendre ta place d'héritier ? S'il te plaît ? » Supplia le cadet en souriant.

Si c'était le cas, cela changeait tout pour lui. Il ne serait plus obligé d'épouser Hinata et il pourrait alors, en toute bonne foi, choper Naruto dans un coin sombre et...

Malheureusement, Itachi secoua doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi ? S'indigna donc Sasuke avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer. Les choses pourrait redevenir comme avant ! Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, c'est toi le futur roi ! »

Le regard d'Itachi s'assombrit davantage. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout redevienne comme avant ce matin là. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ce jet de glace frapper son petit frère, son corps comme disloqué chuter et la déception dans les yeux de son père.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils et rompît tout contact.

« Parce que c'est impossible, Sasuke.  
_Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Itachi se détourna lentement de lui et posa son regard sur la nuit noire.

« Certaines choses sont immuables. Elles ne peuvent être changées, en bien ou en mal. »

Le plus jeune l'observait. Son ton était calme, si calme qu'il en paraissait neutre, sans vie aucune. Itachi reporta alors son attention vers lui et leva la main. Sasuke broncha à peine quand ses doigts caressèrent sa joue si blanche et sa pâleur rappela une fois encore son erreur au plus vieux.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Chuchota doucement Sasuke et l'étonnement se lut dans les yeux d'obsidienne de son homologue.  
_Parti ? Demanda-t-il simplement sans comprendre.  
_Tu es parti. Tu nous as abandonné. Sans me prévenir, sans un au revoir. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? »

Itachi recula, les yeux écarquillés. Ses poings se serrèrent alors que son frère continuaient de l'accuser et de s'accuser lui-même.

« Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu me laisses ? Qu'avons nous fait tous pour que tu nous fuis ?  
_Sasuke, assez ! » S'écria-t-il finalement.

Il se tut donc et le silence revint sur le balcon. Le brouhaha de la réception, assourdi par les portes fenêtres closes, leur parvint. L'air sembla se refroidir subitement alors que l'aîné des frères marchait jusqu'à la barrière en fulminant avant de revenir face à Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser seul ici.  
_Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu plus là ? »

Itachi baissa les yeux.

« J'étais trop dangereux pour rester auprès de toi...  
_En quoi tu étais dangereux ? Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante de partir de toute façon !  
_Si tu ne te souviens de rien, c'est parce que je t'ai blessé ! Expliqua finalement le grand brun. Mais... je n'ai jamais désiré être séparé de toi... » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Sasuke leva les sourcils, étonné.

« Pourtant, père m'a dit que...  
_Lui. Encore lui. Toujours lui. » Susurra Itachi, le regarde étrangement fixe.

La neige se remit à tomber et le vent se leva peu à peu.

« Tout est de sa faute, Sasuke. » Continua l'aîné d'un ton vibrant de colère.

Une rafale gelée gifla le visage du plus jeune et la morsure du froid sur ses joues le surprit. Habituellement, il était plutôt insensible à la météo. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce début de blizzard n'avait pas une cause naturelle. Il reposa son regard sur Itachi qui lui offrit un sourire doux-amer avant de se diriger vers les portes.

« Je suis désolé, Sasuke. J'aurais peut-être pu lui pardonner s'il ne t'avait pas menti. Mais finalement... Il ne mérite aucune pitié.  
_... De quoi parles-tu, Itachi ?  
_Je fais cela pour notre bien. »

Il lui tourna le dos et ouvrit violemment les portes battantes, imposant ainsi le silence dans l'assemblée. Fugaku fronça les sourcils en voyant le fauteur de troubles. Il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Il lui fallut l'intervention de sa femme, à sa droite.

« Oh mon dieu... Itachi... » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, reconnaissant son premier garçon.

Il la regarda une demi-seconde avant de reposer son regard sur son fils. Ce dernier avançait lentement entre les tables. Neji se rapprocha imperceptiblement de sa cousine et l'invita silencieusement à se placer derrière lui. Naruto, posté derrière les souverains, fronça les sourcils à son tour. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cet homme, légèrement plus vieux que lui, mais portant visiblement les gènes Uchiha. De plus, le prénom utilisé par la reine lui disait quelque chose. Puis il se souvint. Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke, disparu depuis près de vingt ans. Il posa une main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à défendre le roi et la reine, parce qu'il ne croyait pas du tout au départ souhaité du prince malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha.

« Eh bien, sourit faussement l'exilé. Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici. Ne faites pas attention à moi, je viens simplement régler une petite affaire familiale. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table du roi et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Cracha presque le suzerain en se levant brusquement.  
_Bonsoir à vous aussi, père, répondit Itachi avec ironie. Cela me semble évident, non ? »

Sasuke observait la confrontation entre les deux hommes, encore sur le seuil du balcon.

« Je me devais d'être présent pour les fiançailles de mon petit frère. »

La stupeur se fit entendre parmi la foule. Itachi se tourna lentement vers la jeune Hyuga. Hinata croisa les yeux sombres et sentit son cœur accélérer sa course dans sa poitrine. Ses pupilles étaient semblables à toutes celles des autres Uchiha. Pourtant, son regard possédait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de plus dur, de plus sombre et de plus douloureux, de plus mature mais aussi et surtout, quelque chose de plus froid. Itachi sourit un peu et s'avança vers elle.

« Comme mon frère a de la chance d'épouser une aussi belle jeune fille. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti... C'est moi qui aurait eu cet honneur, se moqua-t-il doucement.  
_Itachi, cela suffit. » Ordonna sèchement le roi.

Un rire franchement amusé secoua alors le dit Itachi et il revint près de son père tout de son pas lent, nonchalant.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Cela fait trop de temps que j'attends ce moment. Pensiez-vous que je ne chercherais jamais à revenir après que vous m'ayez abandonné dans cette forêt ? »

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Sasuke et il s'approcha.

« Père... est-ce vrai ? » Demanda-t-il presque timidement, effrayé d'entendre sa réponse.

Fugaku lui adressa un regard désolé mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Itachi continua :

_En effet, Sasuke. Notre très cher père a préféré se débarrasser de son premier né plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il blesse de nouveau son second fils.

Son regard ancré dans celui de son paternel, Itachi claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, la moitié des gardes présents mirent en joue l'autre moitié de leur épée. Naruto dégaina et embrocha littéralement le traite derrière lui qui allait se jeter sur le roi. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas à ce dernier d'essayer de l'attaquer à son tour et le blond le frappa au visage. Son heaume vola dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser sur les pavements un peu plus loin, et le chevalier d'or écarquilla les yeux, tout comme le reste des gens présents.

La peau du soldat était d'un blanc poudreux. Ses yeux, la pupille et le blanc de l'œil, était entièrement d'un bleu clair et des arabesques de glaces recouvraient ses tempes et ses pommettes. Il était tout bonnement contrôlé par la glace. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres fines et pâles d'Itachi et il se rapprocha du roi.

Neji passa un bras protecteur autour de Hinata, ne quittant pas les soldats sous l'emprise du prince héritier de ses yeux blancs méfiants. Naruto retira vivement son épée et l'autre s'effondra, inondant le sol d'une marre de sang. Fugaku déglutit en observant ce spectacle et se tourna vers son fils.

« Comment as-tu fais cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
_Oh, c'est très simple. Il me suffit de toucher un corps pour que ma glace l'infiltre et que je puisse ensuite le contrôler à ma guise. Le corps humain est fait en partie d'eau, vous savez ? Voyez-vous, je n'étais pas dangereux quand vous m'avez banni... »

Itachi retira ses gants, les glissa sous sa ceinture et leva lentement la main droite. Toutes personnes présentes ne le quittaient pas des yeux. A bonne distance du roi, il n'était pas armé et semblait ne pas être une menace.

« Maintenant, je le suis. » Termina l'aîné en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe avant qu'un long pic de glace ne sorte de sa paume et ne transperce le ventre du souverain.

Mikoto hurla, tout comme plusieurs femmes présentes. Hinata porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres tandis que la garde Hyuga se regroupait vivement autour d'elle et que Hiashi plaquait une main trop tardive sur ses yeux. Naruto s'empressa de briser l'arme de son épée et empêcha Fugaku de s'effondrer au sol. Le roi s'accrocha à son bras et se laissa mettre en retrait par le blond.

« Écarte toi de là, chevalier. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, siffla Itachi en s'avançant vers eux.  
_Il faudra alors me passer sur le corps. » Gronda Naruto en s'interposant entre eux.

Le blond le menaça de son épée encore trempée de sang vermeille et Itachi se contenta d'un sourire. Il leva sa main une seconde fois et tous retinrent leur souffle. Sasuke, statufié depuis que son père avait été blessé, bougea enfin. Il commença à s'avancer vers eux mais se figea de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de se jeter entre eux... La peur peut-être. Ou la présence de tant de sang...

La table qui séparait encore son frère et son blond se recouvrit de glace, puis le sol devint glissant sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes. Certaines fuirent rapidement.

Itachi serra alors vivement le poing de sa main tendue et le bois de la table craqua, se fissura et finit par exploser en mille morceaux. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu cela de toute sa vie et même les personnes les plus âgées et les plus sages de l'assemblée furent effrayées par cette dangereuse magie.

« Il n'y aura rien de plus facile que de te tuer. » Murmura sombrement Itachi.

Une longue et tranchante épée de glace se matérialisa alors dans sa main. Il l'abattit violemment sur une seconde table, tranchant le bois et les couverts présents aussi facilement que s'il coupait du beurre. Puis il se dirigea vers Naruto, menaçant. C'est ce moment que choisit alors Sasuke pour s'interposer, ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même et il para sa lame de glace de la sienne, en acier.

« Itachi, arrête le massacre, je t'en prie... »

Leurs yeux pourtant si similaires s'affrontèrent puis Itachi cligna des yeux.

« S-Sasuke... Écarte toi..., marmonna-t-il, mis à mal par la soudaine présence de son petit frère.  
_Non ! Tu as blessé notre père, je ne te laisserais pas blesser mon maître à danser ! »

Itachi recula alors, lâcha son épée et jeta un regard polaire à Naruto, qui en frissonna d'appréhension, puis Fugaku. Enfin, il tourna les talons. Sasuke sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, les choses pouvait encore s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? Leur père n'était pas encore mort, son frère pouvait encore retrouver la raison. Il en était sûr. Il courut à sa suite et attrapa son bras.

« Non, reste...  
_Lâcha moi. » Répondit-il froidement.

Naruto regarda Sasuke s'accrocher désespérément au bras de son frère aîné, sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Sasuke, grinça le grand brun entre ses dents. Lâche moi, maintenant. »

Agacé par sa soudaine faiblesse, Itachi le repoussa durement et le plus jeune dut reculer de plusieurs pas afin d'éviter une vague de stalagmites qui sortirent brusquement du sol au geste de son aîné. Il leva les yeux vers Itachi et découvrit le visage horrifié de ce dernier. Il ne semblait pas avoir prévu cet élan de force et prit au plus vite la fuite. Bloqué par la barrière de glace, Sasuke ne put que le regarder disparaître, impuissant.

* * *

Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il attendait avec impatience d'avoir des nouvelles de son père et ne tenait pas en place. Il ressassait sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les Hyuga s'étaient retirés dans leurs appartements, le reste des invités étaient partis tandis que les gardes enlevaient les corps des soldats morts d'hypothermie et celui transpercé plus tôt par la lame de l'Uzumaki.

En parlant de lui, ce dernier s'avançait vers le prince. Il avait troqué son armure pour une tenue de civil et ses épis blonds encore humide prouvait qu'il sortait du bain. Le brun se sentit alors encore plus sale, le visage poisseux, échevelé et épuisé. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le chevalier tout de suite, sa seule préoccupation majeur restant son paternel. Venait ensuite le cas Itachi...

« Mon prince ? Murmura doucement Naruto.  
_Quoi ? Demanda un peu brutalement le susnommé.  
_Je... »

Le blond hésita. Sasuke avait l'air dans tous ses états, passant et repassant une main agacée et brusque dans ses cheveux, allant et venant devant l'entrée des appartements royaux. Il ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion, ni même à écouter quoique ce soit. Mais finalement, il se lança :

_Si vous avez besoin de... Si je peux vous aider... Enfin... »

Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Il était un homme d'action, préférait l'attaque à la défense. C'est pourquoi il ne savait comme s'exprimer à l'instant présent. Oh, il y avait bien une manière plus physique pour prévenir le brun de sa présence et de son soutien mais il devinait aisément que le prince n'avait pas la tête à cela. Alors il soupira simplement et lui fit une petite bourrade amicale, sans chercher à le toucher plus intimement.

Sasuke le dévisagea étrangement, surpris qu'il ne soit pas entreprenant pour une fois. Mais il comprit malgré tout le message et hocha de la tête. Son regard inquiet se posa sur la porte et il la fixa ainsi de longues minutes, priant pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin. Naruto pinça les lèvres face à son comportement et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Instinctivement, Sasuke la serra et la gratitude se lut sur son visage fatigué.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures d'attentes, la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin, suivit de Mikoto. Assis côte à côte à même le sol, Naruto secoua doucement Sasuke qui s'était assoupi et le prince bondit sur ses pieds. Sa mère avait l'air ravagée par le chagrin et sa gorge se serra.

« A-alors ? S'enquit-il timidement.  
_Malheureusement, répondit le médecin, je ne peux rien faire, la glace fichée dans son torse ne peut fondre sans l'opération de son créateur. Nous avons pu retirer le pic... Mais c'est comme si le gel s'était propagé sur ses chaires. Il semble s'étendre. Si le roi ne meurt pas de sa blessure avant, il mourra de froid. Je suis désolé. »

Sasuke blêmit lentement et le congédia d'un signe de tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère et s'approcha d'elle. Cependant, elle s'écarta aussitôt, murmura un faible « non » et tourna les talons, partant à l'opposé de la chambre. Le prince la regarda partir en silence et Naruto se pencha vers lui :

_Voulez-vous que j'aille lui parler ?  
_Aussi bien que vous l'avez fait avec moi ? Railla le brun sans le regarder.  
_Mon prince... Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes avant tout des hommes d'action et non de parole, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.  
_Peut-être... Ma mère a perdu un fils et désormais, elle est en train de perdre son mari et confident. Pensez-vous pouvoir la réconforter avec vos « actions » ?  
_Non, cela... Je ne le pourrais qu'avec vous. »

Sasuke leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Le chevalier doré était le plus sérieux du monde et son regard était plus déterminé que jamais. Il s'approcha lentement du prince et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Le brun ne fit pas un seul geste pour le repousser et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Il les ouvrit cependant rapidement quand un courant d'air frais caressa son visage. Naruto s'écartait de lui-même.

« Je vais essayer de lui parler. Je ne suis pas brun aux yeux noirs comme votre père, votre frère et vous-même. Peut-être que cela l'aidera. »

Un sourire rassuré apparut lentement sur le visage de Sasuke. Oh, comme il avait envie de l'embrasser à cet instant. Mais il acquiesça juste, le congédiant à son tour. Une fois le blond partit dans la même direction où avait disparu sa mère, il se tourna lentement vers la porte de la chambre entrouverte et la poussa doucement.

Plusieurs bougies se consumaient lentement sur la table de chevet. Fugaku paraissait minuscule dans son immense lit à baldaquin, torse nu, la plaie à l'air libre et un linge humide sur son front brûlant. Sasuke s'approcha doucement et l'homme tourna un regard vitreux vers lui.

« Sasuke..., souffla-t-il. Es-tu venu... m'achever ?  
_Non, chuchota ce dernier, pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Il s'assit lentement près de lui, prenant garde à ne pas trop affaisser le matelas rapidement.

« Maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai fait... Tu devrais aussi vouloir me le faire payer...  
_J'aimerais simplement comprendre, père. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Il y avait tellement d'autres solutions possibles.  
_Je le sais. Sache que j'ai toujours regretté mon choix. D'un côté... J'espérais que le froid l'ai emporté... Et abrégé ses souffrances... »

Le roi haletait, en sueur. Sasuke reprit le linge et le plongea dans un broc d'eau présent à ses pieds. L'eau y était tiède. Il retira alors lentement ses gants sous le regard attentif de son père et y trempa sa main, bientôt l'eau redevint glacée.

« Alors... T-toi aussi...  
_Oui, bien que je ne possède qu'un dixième de ses talents... » Murmura le plus jeune en replaçant délicatement le linge sur son front.

Un soupir de bien être échappa à son père.

« Si seulement je l'avais su... Si seulement je...  
_Arrêtez, père. Vous vous épuisez pour rien. Ce qui est fait est fait...  
_En veux-tu à ton frère ? »

Sasuke leva un regard déstabilisé vers lui et après une longue et silencieuse réflexion, il haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que j'aurais réagis de façon similaire... J'aurais préféré qu'il soit là pour reprendre sa place et... En quelque sorte, redevenir mon grand frère... Mais la folie semble avoir pris possession de lui...  
_Explique toi.  
_Eh bien... »

Le jeune prince tricota avec ses doigts. Il appréciait de ne plus porter de gants.

« Pendant un instant, il m'a semblé lui-même. Quand il m'a pris dans ses bras quand je l'ai reconnu sur le balcon et... Quand je me suis interposé. Son regard à changé... Pendant une seconde ou deux...  
_Alors tu confirmes ce que je pensais. Itachi a quelque peu perdu la raison pendant ces deux décennies de solitude mais il semble qu'à ton contact, il puisse la retrouver...  
_Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait être roi à son tour ?  
_Je pense avant tout que tu pourrais l'apaiser et qu'à long terme, il pourrait revenir vivre ici. Quand à prendre le trône, cela ne dépend que de vous deux... Je crois bien que tu vas devoir reprendre les rênes un peu plus tôt que prévu... »

Sasuke baissa les yeux, son regard se posant sur sa blessure. La glace la recouvrait et ressemblait un peu à une étoile, ou à un flocon. Elle empêchait le sang de s'écouler.

« Il me reste un peu de temps, Sasuke... Une mort lente et douloureuse m'attend. J'oscille entre le froid et le chaud et je ne sais encore combien de temps mon corps tiendra alors... Tu dois te dépêcher.  
_Père...  
_Pars. Pars chercher Itachi et ramène le auprès de toi. Votre mère est déchirée, elle m'en veut tellement mais moi... Jamais... Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne lui en voudrait... à lui... Il n'a fait que justice, je le mérite amplement...  
_Ne dites pas cela, père... »

La voix du jeune homme vibrait et ses yeux le piquaient. Fugaku leva la main avec difficulté et posa sa paume sur sa joue.

« Tu as beaucoup hérité de ta mère. Sa beauté, sa fausse fragilité... Je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup de chose. Tu peux le ramener à Konoha, au royaume... Et réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises. Si je disposais de plus de temps et de force, crois-moi que je t'aurais aidé. Mais tu sembles être le seul que Itachi ai toujours aimer sans douter... Et je suis cloué ici... »

Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres usées par le temps et la douleur.

« Toi seul peux le faire, Sasuke.  
_Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre davantage, père. Je comptais attendre que la garde soit endormis pour partir à sa recherche. » Souffla-t-il rapidement alors que le roi fermait les yeux.

Sa main glissa de son visage et se posa sur son torse.

« Bien, très bien. D'après le médecin, mon calvaire peut durer de plusieurs jours à quelques semaines. Ne me fais pas trop attendre, j'aimerais lui faire mes excuses, qu'il les accepte ou non. Pars dés que tu le peux. »

Sasuke acquiesça, bien que son paternel ne le voit pas derrière ses paupières closes. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Reposez vous, père. Je reviendrais au plus vite. »

Le silence lui répondit et il ferma sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Naruto trouva Mikoto, effondrée dans un fauteuil de son petit boudoir. Il avait mis du temps à la retrouver et Sasuke devait déjà avoir quitté son père... Il s'approcha en silence et s'accroupit près d'elle. Son visage altier était enfoui dans ses bras mais elle semblait l'avoir entendu.

« Sasuke, laisse moi un peu seule, je t'en pris...  
_Ce n'est point Sasuke, ma reine. » Sourit le blond.

Elle sursauta alors et releva le visage vers lui.

« Q-que faîtes vous ici ? S'indigna-t-elle, les joues baignées de larmes.  
_Eh bien... »

Il était soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Je suis venu... Vous... Vous Proposer une épaule large et solide sur laquelle pleurer autant que vous le souhaitiez. Et... Et une oreille attentive, qui ne vous jugera pas. »

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage et elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre.

« Tu es un adorable garçon. Mais je préfère être seule...  
_Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer du bien être de la famille royale, ma dame. Ne me rejetez pas ! »

Il la supplia de ses grands yeux bleus et un rire doux lui échappa. Finalement, après avoir bien observé le chevalier, elle soupira.

« Nous avons été de très mauvais parents...  
_Pourtant, ce n'est pas vous qui avez pris la décision de laissez Itachi, non ?  
_Non. Mais... Je l'ai laissé faire... Je lui ai obéis. Et j'ai menti à Sasuke. Quel peine méritons-nous pour avoir fait le malheur de nos propres enfants? »

Elle posait sincèrement la question, le regard perdu au loin dans les flammes vacillantes de la petite cheminée allumée derrière Naruto.

« Qu'aurais-tu fais à tes parents, toi, s'ils t'avaient abandonné ou trompé toute ta vie ? Aurais-tu été en colère ?  
_Oui, je pense que cela m'aurait bien agacé, répondit-il posément. Mais... Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne sais plus ce que cela fait d'avoir des parents. S'ils revenaient aujourd'hui pour m'annoncer qu'ils m'avaient fait croire à leur mort, je leur en voudrais terriblement mais en même temps... Je penses que je leur pardonnerais. Ce sont mes parents, après tout... »

Il s'assit en tailleur, le cuir de son manteau se froissant à son mouvement. Mikoto le détaillait doucement.

« Et que ferais-tu si une personne pour qui tu portais un amour inconditionnel, peu importe le temps, les événements et les trahisons... si cette personne tuait de sang froid l'homme – enfin, la femme dans ton cas – avec qui tu aurais partagé toute ta vie ? »

Une seconde, Naruto s'imagina à sa place, Sasuke oscillant entre la vie et la mort. Et une rage sourde gronda en lui.

« Aimez-vous le roi ? Demanda-t-il enfin après un long silence.  
_Oh, Naruto..., souffla-t-elle. Bien sur que je l'aime. Pas de l'amour passionné que l'on imagine entre une princesse libérée de sa tour par son prince tant attendu... Mais Fugaku a toujours pris soin de moi. Il m'a offert tout ce que j'aurais pu désirer. Malgré l'époque à laquelle nous vivons, il a toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais me manquer trop de respect simplement parce que je suis une femme... Si je devais lui reprocher une seule chose, c'est d'avoir toujours été trop dur avec ses fils et d'en avoir rejeté un... L'amour ne vient pas forcément d'un coup de foudre au premier regard. Il vient aussi avec le temps, par la tendresse et la douceur d'un quotidien construit à deux.  
_Et aimez-vous autant Itachi ? »

La reine se tut un instant avant de murmurer :

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il est mon premier fils. Un enfant calme et doux, généreux et gourmand d'étreintes. Ses pouvoirs étaient merveilleux, inespérés dans une famille telle que la notre... »

Elle tendit la main et une flamme naquit dans le creux de sa paume.

« Fugaku et moi-même avons été mariés pour la similitude et la force de nos pouvoirs... Mais jamais notre feu, même réuni, n'a réussi à faire fondre la glace de notre enfant. Nous en étions si fier... Que nous avons désiré faire un second enfant pour voir quelle merveille allait naître.  
_Comment a réagi Itachi ?  
_Il était comblé. Il avait toujours souhaité avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur Il s'ennuyait dans ce grand château. Dés la naissance de Sasuke, il a demandé à ce qu'il dorme dans sa chambre, pour être le premier à venir le prendre dans ses bras quand il pleurait. S'il avait pu l'allaiter, il l'aurait fait. Et il a toujours exécré la nourrisse de Sasuke qui s'occupait de lui quand je ne pouvais pas. Il lui a appris à marcher, à nager et à tirer à l'arc dés ses trois ans, tu te rends compte ? A quatre ans, il a insisté pour que Sasuke ai son premier poney, pour qu'il apprenne à chevaucher, malgré mon immense inquiétude. Et s'il avait eu plus d'un an pour l'entraîner, je suis sur que Sasuke aurait été encore meilleur... Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu le temps. Ni pour lui apprendre à manier une épée d'ailleurs. »

Elle se tut un long moment. Puis sourit lentement.

« Merci, Naruto.  
_Merci de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, répondit gentiment le blond en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
_Tu m'as aidé à voir les bons côtés de ces deux hommes que j'aime tant. Jamais je ne pourrais les départager. Je leur en veux à tous les deux pour leur faute. Mais ils sont avant tout humain. Peut-être qu'un jour, mon garçon reviendra auprès de nous... »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que cela serait très étonnant et ainsi briser tout ses espoirs. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un garde, le souffle court, s'écria :

_Le prince Sasuke est parti ! Il a scellé son cheval et il est parti en direction de la montagne du nord !  
_Comment ? S'exclama durement la reine en se levant rapidement.  
_J-je crois qu'il est parti chercher son frère, ma dame... » Expliqua-t-il piteusement en baissant la tête, intimidé par la nouvelle prestance de la femme.

Mikoto avait immédiatement froncé les sourcils, son sourire disparu et le menton haut, elle se tourna vers Naruto. Le chevalier comprit immédiatement son regard et acquiesça.

« Je vais tout de suite le rejoindre, ma reine. »

* * *

**Alors ? Est-ce que cela mérite une petite review ?**

* * *

**Encore et encore merci ! Pour vos reviews mais aussi pour les favoris et les follows, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Si jamais vous avez une question n'hésitez pas.**

**Je tiens à préciser cette histoire de nourrisse. A l'époque moyen-âgeuse et bien après, les femmes du monde se devaient d'être femme avant d'être mère. C'est pourquoi elles prenaient généralement une nourrisse, une femme venant d'avoir un enfant généralement, pour allaiter leur bébé. Et vi, ça semble presque inimaginable aujourd'hui mais c'était ainsi. Et j'ai décidé de reprendre ce fait parce que Mikoto est avant tout une reine et se devait de continuer à l'être même dans les premiers mois de vie de ces enfants. Itachi, quant à lui, déteste cette méthode. C'était déjà un petit garçon bien intelligent qui avait compris que certains nourrissons pouvaient facilement tomber malade ou carrément mourir à passer ainsi de sein en sein. La nourrisse était souvent une femme pauvre qui pouvait cumuler plusieurs enfants à charge pour avoir plus d'argent. Ainsi, les normes sanitaires n'étant pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui, la transmission de maladie était aussi simple et facile que le bluetooth ! **

**Enfin, voila quoi, petit coin culture terminé ! Réponse aux anonymes ou sans compte dans mon profil !**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimez ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser vos questions, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ! Sinon... la réaction de 'Tachi vous semble-t-elle exagérée ?**

**Grosses bisouilles à vous ! Je vous aime !**


End file.
